Recuperarte
by AnnadeAsakuraK
Summary: Hao secuestra a Anna ¿podrá su prometido rescatarla a tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

Recuperarte.

Nos ubicamos tres años después del torneo de shamanes, Hao había regresado y estaba más furioso que nunca.

En ese despoblado desierto se encontraban los amigos de Yoh, Anna Y los secuaces de Hao Asakura.

Las espadas crujían poderosas una contra otra los demás miraban con expectativa, no podían hacer nada estaban muy cansados, muy heridos, prácticamente acabados.

-No permitiré que nos hagas más daño Hao.- El pelilargo rio con cinismo

-Jajaja ¿Y dime que vas hacer hermanito?

-¿por qué nos tienes tanto odio?-

-Tienes a lo que más deseo en el mundo, lo único que he querido en la vida, y al final de este día me pertenecerá.- el menor de los Asakura sabía a qué se refería perfectamente y no lo permitiría. Eso jamás.

Pero no contaba con el plan detallado de su hermano mayor y recibieron una emboscada por un ejército de sus aliados.

Todos sus amigos y prometida quedaron inconscientes por el salvaje ataque propinado por la gente de Hao.

-Pelea limpio Hao.- gritó el castaño al ver dicho acto de crueldad. Su hermano sonrió

-En la guerra y el amor.- dijo mientras sus secuaces recibían la señal para atacar a Yoh y Hao se acercaba a los amigos inconscientes del menor

-Nooooooo. Hao aléjate de ellos.

-Tranquilízate Yoh, no es mi intención ejecutar a ninguna de estas basuras.- Decía mientras su mirada se iluminaba pues había encontrado su objetivo. Una hermosa rubia desmayada e inconsciente.

-NO, Hao por favor no.- gritaba el menor mientras era sujetado y retenido por una gran cantidad de shamanes.- por favor déjala en paz, no la toques, ella no te ha hecho nada DÉJALA.- decía mientras observaba como el pelilargo tomaba a la rubia entre sus brazos y acariciaba sus dorados cabellos.

Una enorme energía fue expulsada del cuerpo del menor más eso no fue suficiente para liberarse de todos sus enemigos. Y vio como lentamente su gemelo se alejaba con su prometida en brazos y abordaba el espíritu de fuego. Dejaron a Yoh caer lo cual lo extraño en sobremanera.

-No pienso matarte hermanito, tampoco eres de mi interés, lo que siempre he querido ya es mío.

-Mátame Hao, si te la llevaras mátame aquí o te prometo que te encontraré, no importa lo que tenga que hacerte maldito hijo de perra, te encontraré y te mataré.- gritaba mientras lo miraba desde el suelo completamente herido incapaz de moverse mientras lloraba por perder al amor de su vida. - te recuperare Annita, lo prometo ANNITA, MI ANNITA .- gritó hasta no poder más y caer inconsciente.

El shaman de fuego estaba infinitamente feliz. Por fin tenía en sus brazos a la hermosa rubia que le quitaba el sueño, finalmente era suya y nadie se la iba a quitar.

Llego al enorme castillo abandonado en el que se hospedaba desde hace ya bastante tiempo y la dejó en una de las habitaciones más altas y sobre una cama pequeña en la que podría descansar hasta despertar y dar la bienvenida a su nueva vida.

A mitad del desierto ya había caído la noche e Yoh y los demás estaban alrededor de una pequeña fogata totalmente serios.

-Yoh amigo, cuanto lo siento- dijo el pequeño Manta

-no digas eso Manta, la encontraremos no importa el tiempo que nos tome, todos estamos contigo Yoh. No te abandonaremos.- hablo seriamente el chino. El castaño estaba ebrio de ira en su mente solo era una cosa constante, encontraría al maldito que se llevó a su prometida y matarlo.

En lo alto de una de las habitaciones de un castillo abandonado se encontraba una hermosa rubia que poco a poco iba recuperando la conciencia, cuando recordó lo último que había pasado abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó rápidamente en la pequeña cama. Estaba confundida ¿dónde estaba? Sus dudas no duraron mucho.

-vaya la rubia ya despertó.- la Itako volteó rápidamente para Ver al trío de la flor custodiando su entrada.- llama al jefe

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? - dijo la chica completamente a la defensiva

-Eso no nos corresponde rubia.

-Pero ¿cómo que...?- las chicas salieron de la habitación y la dejaron sola mientras la rubia escuchaba como desde afuera ponían el cerrojo a la habitación, la chica se puso de pie inmediatamente y se asomó por la ventana más cercana. A lo lejos no se podía ver absolutamente nada que no fuera arena y la espesura de la noche, tenía que admitir que estaba asustada.

Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos viendo todas las posibles salidas y orando porque alguien pudiera encontrarla, porque su prometido hiciera lo posible por buscarla y llevar la casa, que no se dió cuenta de que alguien abría la puerta lentamente y cuando volteo se llevó la peor sorpresa de su vida Hao Asakura estaba frente a ella.

-ya despertaste Annita, es un gusto ¿te sientes bien?.- preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿A dónde me trajiste maldito enfermo?

-pero ¿por qué tanta hostilidad Annita? En ningún momento te he ofendido.- dijo con una linda sonrisa.- tranquila mi intención no es hacerte daño, todo lo contrario te haré muy feliz y en cuanto a mi hermano bueno… Él jamás podrá encontrarte aquí.

-¿de que hablas?

-en que puedes ir haciéndote a la idea de que ahora me perteneces, tranquila es sencillo, de ahora en adelante serás sólo mi mujer.- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la acorralaba en la habitación al mismo tiempo que acariciaba una de las mejillas de la chica. La rubia estaba furiosa por el comentario, tanto que le soltó tremenda bofetada.

-estás loco, yo jamás voy a ser tu mujer lo entiendes, jamás te voy a pertenecer, yo creo en él, Yoh va a encontrarme. jamás voy amarte, jamás te voy a querer, me das asco te odio. Jamás serás tan bueno como Yoh. Él siempre será mejor que tú.

Esos comentarios volvieron loco de celos al pelilargo que se cegó por completo de rabia.

-pues si no quieres tendré que obligarte.-dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo con brusquedad y la azotaba contra la pared, la chica estaba bastante asustada no sabía cómo defenderse y trataba de alejarlo de ella.

Todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, su fuerza no podía compararse con la de Hao El chico comenzó a desvestirla a tirones, rompiendo su vestido y su ropa interior.

-No Hao por favor déjame.- decía la rubia mientras lloraba.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte pues de ahora en adelante serás mi mujer. -La tomo de la muñeca y la arrojó a la cama, la chica se movía inquieta mientras lo veía, el pelilargo se desabrochó el pantalón y bajo la bragueta solo para mostrarle su enorme miembro erecto a la rubia.- será fácil, ya lo verás.

-no, no Hao no, por favor no te lo suplico.- decía mientras gritaba y se movía frenética. El chico la inmovilizó de los brazos y con su cuerpo la presionó a la cama, la rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando sintió a Hao entrar de golpe en su interior, el castaño se movía con salvajismo; solo había una palabra para describir lo que la rubia sentía: dolor.

Después de varios minutos el shaman de fuego explotó de placer y salió del interior de la rubia, la chica estaba privada de sufrimiento, no se podía mover de dolor, sólo estaba callada viendo hacia la nada.

Por su parte el castaño no podía estar más feliz, al fin había sido suya, al fin le había ganado a su hermano, la miro con detenimiento, ella era tan hermosa y sensual, detallaba cada curva de su cuerpo y observó las manchas de sangre que quedaron en la cama.

-Bueno ¿no fue tan malo o sí? Acostúmbrate a esto, de ahora en adelante será sencillo, después de todo... Ya no tienes nada que entregarle a mi hermano. - salió triunfal de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa. Dentro, Anna explotó en llanto con las últimas palabras del castaño.

La chica lloró en su cama inconsolable ¿ahora qué haría? Quería morir, quería terminar ahí su sufrimiento y una parte de su ser ya no quería ser encontrada, ¿qué le diría al amor de su vida? No había podido cuidarse, fue vencida por el demonio de su hermano.

-Yoh...- suspiró cansada antes de caer rendida ante el sueño.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Después de tanto Tiempo.

-Bueno ¿no fue tan malo o sí? Acostúmbrate a esto, de ahora en adelante será sencillo, después de todo... Ya no tienes nada que entregarle a mi hermano. - salió triunfal de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa. Dentro, Anna explotó en llanto con las últimas palabras del castaño.

La chica lloró en su cama inconsolable ¿ahora qué haría? Quería morir, quería terminar ahí su sufrimiento y una parte de su ser ya no quería ser encontrada, ¿qué le diría al amor de su vida? No había podido cuidarse, fue vencida por el demonio de su hermano.

-Yoh...- suspiró cansada antes de caer rendida ante el sueño.

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS…

\- Yoh por favor, deja de ser irracional, han pasado tres años y Anna no ha aparecido, el tiempo ha pasado con rapidez, lo mejor será que hagamos efectivo tu compromiso con Tamao y se casen inmediatamente.- el castaño suspiró molesto otra vez, el tiempo no era bueno con él, seguía igual de delgado y unas marcadas ojeras eran resaltadas en su guapo rostro, así como esa cara de seriedad que solía tener desde hace ya tres años. Por otro lado a la chica de rosados cabellos le brillaban los ojos de emoción por las palabras que había dicho su sensei.

\- Ya te dije que no abuela, no me casaré con Tamao, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca, y por si no te queda claro, no me casaré con nadie más; Anna aparecerá ya lo verás… puedo sentirlo.- dijo tocando su pecho y saliendo de la habitación con rapidez. La pelirosa corrió tras él ¿Cómo podía ser tan obstinado? Ya hace tres años que la rubia había desaparecido y los abuelos la habían reemplazado con ella, no era muy difícil de entender ¿o sí?

\- Yoh por favor, tienes que aceptar el destino que tus abuelos quieren para nosotros, ya estamos en edad de casarnos, tu y yo sabemos que Anna no regresará.- dijo mientras ingresaban ambos a la habitación del castaño; el shaman volteó a verla.

\- Lamento mucho que hayas aceptado el destino que nos impusieron, pero yo no lo hago y jamás lo haré, no te quiero en mi vida como mi esposa Tamao, para mí tú eres una hermana, eso ya lo sabes y lo siento.- dijo mientras tomaba una maleta y la llenaba con ropa.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Me reuniré en la pensión con los chicos, Lyserg descubrió algo sobre el paradero de Anna, si todo sale bien, en unos días la tendré de nuevo conmigo.

\- ¿y cómo sabes que no está muerta?

\- Porque lo siento en mi corazón, ella espera por mí tanto como yo por ella. Jamás lo comprenderías. Nos vemos.- dijo saliendo de la habitación y dejando a la chica rabiosa, el tiempo también la había cambiado mucho, era una persona más segura y altanera, pues desde que los abuelos la instituyeron como la nueva esposa de los Asakura, la chica quería tomar por completo el lugar de Anna. Afortunadamente para ella, la chica no daba señales de estar viva y no dejarían a Yoh vagar por el mundo por mucho tiempo más, así que sus sueños estaban por hacerse realidad muy pronto.

El castaño estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien lo detuvo.

\- ¿a Dónde vas jovencito? No creas que podrás seguir de libertino haciendo lo que se te dé la gana.- el chico sonrió y se acercó a donde estaba su abuela.

\- Ya verás que todo se solucionará.- se acercó y colocó un beso en la mejilla de su abuela; dio la vuelta y salió de la casona para dirigirse a Funbari a reunirse con sus amigos en compañía de su espíritu.- nos vemos.

El chico salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la estación de trenes, se sentía muy positivo, lleno de emoción, ya tenía casi un año en que no había pistas del paradero de Anna para investigar pero esta vez Lyserg se escuchaba tan entusiasmado que hizo su cuerpo estremecer, esta podía ser la ocasión de recuperar a su razón de vivir.

En un lugar muy lejano al castaño en el jardín de un castillos se encontraba una bella rubia sentada entre las flores, vestía una especie de tela color hueso amarrada a su cintura simulando una falda y otra cubriendo sus pechos, sus pies descalzos y en su mano una pequeña pelota. A sus espaldas sus dos demonios acompañantes y frente a ella un hermoso labrador de talla mediana, aproximadamente de un año color oro movía la colita emocionado pidiéndole a su dueña que le arrojara la pelota.

\- Bien cerbero ¿estás listo?- el cachorro movía su colita emocionado, Anna arrojó la pelota y el perro corrió en su búsqueda. A sus espaldas alguien se acercaba, el chico le pidió a los guardianes que se movieran y estos sencillamente lo hicieron.

\- Bien Anna, ya es tarde, suficiente sol por hoy, de regreso a tu habitación.- la rubia suspiró molesta.

\- Aún ni siquiera está anocheciendo, me quedaré unas cuantas horas más.

\- No te estoy preguntando, es hora de volver.

\- Hao, no me iré, es temprano.- el chico la tomó de la mano y la jaló en rumbo al castillo, el perro le gruño y jaloneó del pantalón pero este sólo lo vio con fastidio.

\- No sé por qué dejé que te quedaras con ese estúpido perro.- dijo molesto.

\- porque sin él me volvería loca, ya te lo dije.- llegaron a la habitación de la rubia y entraron.

\- Me iré esta noche al pueblo para traer comida, no estaré para cuidarte, dame la ropa que traes puesta.- la chica giró los ojos.

\- ¿otra vez? Hao ya no tienes que dejarme desnuda siempre que sales, no volveré a intentar lo que hice, además no me atrevería a dejar sólo a cerbero con un psicópata como tú.

\- No me interesa lo que digas, no llegaré de nuevo a ver cómo casi te ahorcas con tu propia ropa, me la llevaré y punto, tu cobertor es lo bastante grueso como para que no intentes hacer nada y para cubrirte del frío mientras regreso; Matilda se quedará contigo, me llevaré a las demás chicas.- la chica estaba molesta pero 3 años de vivir con Hao le habían enseñado que no era bueno molestar al chico así que simplemente se desnudó ante el como ya era costumbre y le pasó su ropa.

\- ahí tienes, ahora déjame en paz.- dijo esperanzada de que el chico no quisiera más y simplemente se fuera.

\- Bien, les diré que te suban de cenar, no hagas tonterías mientras no estoy.- la chica le daba la espalda y el castaño suspiró frustrado. ¿Cuándo iba a ceder? Ya habían pasado 3 años y la chica aún se rehusaba a aceptar su situación. Salió de la habitación y la dejó con el perro.

La chica tomó su cobertor y se cubrió, los días pasaban lentos y tortuosos, pero una parte de ella ya sabía lo que le esperaba el siguiente día… amanecía, comía algo, peleaba con Hao, era usada de cualquier forma en que él lo pidiera, salía al jardín que era prácticamente el único exterior que conocía desde hace tres años, jugaba con su perro, hablaba con Marion que se había convertido de alguna muy extraña forma en su amiga, anochecía, cenaba algo si se lo merecía, discutía con Hao, a veces ahí terminaba, a veces tenía que cumplir de nuevo con él y después dormía.

Sí, esa era su vida, se había convertido en un simple y triste objeto y no lo veía de otra manera, después de todo hacía ya bastante tiempo que no veía su cuerpo de otra forma que no fuera esa. Creía pues que él propósito con el que había sido enviada en esta vida era para servir y nada más, el amor y la felicidad ya no formaban parte de su vocabulario. Monotonía.

Matilda subió sus alimentos, se odiaban, la pelirroja la trataba con rencor pues su jefe no hacía nada de provecho o de la misión que en un principio habían tenido desde que ella llego al palacio así que como pudiera o se le ocurriera molestarla, simplemente lo hacía.

La chica llevaba una hogaza de pan, un plato de arroz y fruta, mismo que inmediatamente dejó caer al suelo.

\- Que lo disfrutes rata asquerosa.- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Anna se acercó a la comida junto a su perro, levantó la fruta que podía comerse junto al pan y lo limpió un poco.

\- Tu puedes comer el arroz.- le dijo al animal y este se dispuso a hacerlo encantado.

En la pensión se reunieron los amigos del castaño que cabe decir que aunque tuvieran compromisos cada uno por su cuenta, jamás abandonaron a su amigo en la incansable búsqueda de la rubia.

Se encontraban alrededor de la mesa hablando seriamente.

\- y bien Lyserg… ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste?- preguntó el chino impaciente.

\- Tuve contacto con una de las ayudantes de Hao.- los chicos se sorprendieron

\- ¿cómo? ¿Con quién?- preguntó Yoh Ansioso

\- Su nombre es Marion, es una de las integrantes del trío de la flor.

\- Sí, la recuerdo ¿por qué habríamos de creer en ella?- cuestionó el Ainu

\- Porque es lo más cercano que hemos estado de Anna es tres años chicos; tal vez esta sea la oportunidad.

\- ¿cómo diste con ella?- interrogó el castaño

\- Morphin la localizó y me llevó a ella, no tardó nada en darme información, en realidad parecía que quería ayudarme.

\- tal vez sea una trampa ¿dónde te dijo que Anna se encontraba?

\- no muy lejos de dónde se la llevaron, en realidad muy cerca de ahí.- todos pusieron sus ojos en blanco ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? Habían registrado cada rincón del lugar en busca de alguna pista de la rubia.- chicos, tenemos que ser positivos en esto.

\- Cierto, la voy a recuperar pronto ¿dónde te dijo que estaban?

\- En gales. En un castillo abandonado. Por eso Morphin localizó con facilidad a Marion, el nombre del castillo es Ruperra.

\- Bien, vámonos ahora mismo.

\- Espera Yoh, debemos planear bien lo que haremos, es decir; Hao debe estar más que preparado para atacarnos, han pasado tres años, no creo que haya bajado la cabeza y confiado en que no buscaríamos a Anna.

\- Tienes razón, formemos nuestro plan antes de partir, que sea pronto; el viaje hacia allá dura 3 días.

Todos asintieron y dispusieron visualizar todas las posibilidades.

La noche había pasado con lentitud, la rubia no había dormido nada como era habitual desde hacía ya mucho tiempo; por la mañana escuchó que abrían la puerta y se cubrió más con su cobertor.

\- Tranquila soy yo.- La rubia suspiró tranquila.

\- Que bien ¿las conseguiste?

\- Como siempre.

\- ¿Sin que Hao se diera cuenta?

\- No estaría viva si se hubiera dado cuenta.- Contestó pasándole la caja de anticonceptivos que ya venía surtiéndole desde hace tres años.

\- Marion ¿estás segura de seguir haciendo esto por mí?

\- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y nada ha cambiado, yo sigo aquí, Yoh y sus amigos se olvidaron ya de mí y si te soy sincera ya no sé si me importe.

\- Entonces ¿por qué sigues tomando tan fervientemente esas pastillas? Hao es un psicópata Anna ¿de verdad piensas darte ya por vencida? ¿Piensas darle un hijo? Porque si es así devuélveme eso, no he estado poniendo mi vida en peligro por ti para que me salgas con estas cosas.

\- Creí que lo hacías porque estabas enamorada de Hao.

\- Estaba, pero lo que te hace no es justo. Mereces un segundo respiro

\- A ¿sí? Y ¿Cuándo lo voy a conseguir? ¿En 10 años más?-ambas rubias callaron, Marion no quería decirle a la chica que había visto a uno de sus amigos pues no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

\- Sigue tomándote las pastillas Anna, por lo menos esa es una de las tragedias que podemos evitar.- La chica asintió.- Por la noche Hao saldrá de nuevo y me dejará cuidándote, tal vez podamos salir a pasear un poco.- trató de animar pues a la rubia le encantaba salir a mirar las estrellas, esperó a que la chica tomara la pastilla y salió de ahí; la verdad es que tenía un muy buen presentimiento.

No muy lejos de ahí un avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Gales que traía abordo a 7 jóvenes preparados para cualquier cosa que fueran a enfrentar.

\- Chicos, sé que ya les he pedido demasiado pero quiero pedirles un último favor.- habló seriamente el castaño. Todos voltearon a verlo y escucharon atentamente.- Si llegáramos a enterarnos que Anna no es más parte de este mundo o si la encontramos y ella no quiere volver conmigo… por favor quiero que prometan que van a matarme.- Todos los chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te volviste loco?- habló muy molesto el chino.

\- No, aunque es increíble que no me haya vuelto loco después de esta tortura de largo plazo pero yo, no podría seguir viviendo si ella no está conmigo. Por favor se los pido.

\- No podemos prometerte eso amigo.- dijo el pequeño Manta.

\- Ya veremos.- dijo Ren. A lo que todos voltearon a ver sorprendido. El castaño sonrió, sabía que respetarían sus deseos.

\- Lo mejor será que descansemos un poco para ir lo bastante frescos.

\- No, por favor yo quiero ir ya.

\- Yoh, sé que estás ansioso pero de verdad estamos agotados, el viaje fue muy largo, sólo unas cuantas horas y nos vamos, sería bueno atacar cuando caiga la noche, podemos tomarlos por sorpresa.- el chico suspiró cansado y asintió.

A media tarde la rubia miraba por la ventana de su habitación son su perro en las piernas quien se agitaba de emoción al querer salir a correr tras una mariposa.

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y enseguida llamó a sus demonios que se pusieron en guardia y su perro gruñó con coraje hasta que vieron que el que entró fue Hao con una sarcástica sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué pasa Annita? ¿Por qué tan agresiva? ¿Tuviste muchas visitas desagradables a mi ausencia? – dijo pasando de lado de los demonios de la rubia pues sabía que no lo atacarían y dando una patada al perro para que se quitara de su camino.

\- ¡Oye! Cerbero no hizo nada, no lo vuelvas a lastimar ¿entiendes?

\- Hoy estás muy de buenas… ¡qué bien! Toma, aquí está tu ropa.- se la arrojó a la chica quien la tomó enseguida.- ¿o será acaso que te molesta el hecho de que salga de nuevo esta noche?

\- Para nada y tu… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo molesta mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba su ropa.

\- Ya sabes que es lo que quiero.- dijo con una juguetona sonrisa.

\- No Hao. No me siento bien de verdad; por favor, dejémoslo para cuando vuelvas de tu viaje ¿sí?- decía la rubia ya familiarizada con la vida que llevaba; el castaño suspiró molesto pero lo pensó.

\- No sé qué puedes ganar con esto pero… está bien, después de todo no tardaré mucho. Te traeré algo de comer no tardo.- dijo saliendo de la habitación. La rubia rodó los ojos, de verdad era aburrido estar en esa habitación todo el tiempo. En cuanto Hao salió el perro corrió a sus brazos.

\- Ya todo está bien Cerbi, el malo ya se fue.- dijo sobándole la patita donde Hao había pateado.

La tarde pasó lentamente, la chica había comido en compañía de Hao como casi todo el tiempo y se quedó con ella hasta casi caer la noche.

\- ¿No te llevarás mi ropa esta vez?

\- No será necesario… no tardaré demasiado y dejaré a Marion para cuidarte, si algo te pasa… la mataré.- la itako lo miró con fastidio. No lo odiaba pues creía que se había quedado sin sentimientos, no tenía ganas de suicidarse, ya no más, pues los deseos, la esperanza, las ilusiones, todo se había apagado dentro de ella. Ahora todo era frío excepto por el cariño que tenía por su mascota.- Hasta Luego.- dijo despidiéndose y salió.

La chica se asomó por la ventana un momento, veía el sol caer y aproximadamente media hora después vio como Hao salía con la mayoría de sus secuaces siguiéndolo y eso la extrañó. Observó detenidamente hasta que se perdió de vista y se quedó en esa posición hasta ver completamente aparecer las estrellas. No esperó mucho después de que aparecieran las estrellas para que Marion estuviera en la entrada de su habitación con los brazos cruzados.

\- Vamos, ya es seguro salir, disfrutemos un poco de la fresca noche.

Las chicas salieron acompañadas del perro, bajaron las largas escaleras y salieron al jardín. En cuanto sintió la fresca brisa acariciarle el rostro cerró los ojos, era lo más cercano que tenía ala libertad. Después de unos minutos se sentó en la fresca hierba a un lado de Marion y lanzó la pelota de Cerbero.

No muy lejos de ahí unos chicos caminaban a prisa hasta que algo repentinamente los detuvo detrás de unas enormes rocas.

\- ¿Sintieron eso?- Dijo el Horo

\- sí, es la presencia de Marion.- contestó Lyserg.

\- Pero no puedo sentir la presencia de Hao ni de Anna.- dijo el castaño preocupado.

\- Tenemos que ir a investigar, bien… ustedes deciden ¿nos arriesgamos?- preguntó Ren

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que decida Don Yoh.- habló Ryu.

\- Si amigo lo que digas.- Dijo Manta.

\- Lo que tu digas pue'.

\- No hay otra opción, iremos.- todos asintieron y se prepararon pues el castillo ya se veía bastante cerca.

Marion se puso de pie inmediatamente pues había sentido la presencia de los amigos de Anna.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Emmm no sólo... Me acalambré.- dijo mientras sonreía, la rubia la miró sin comprender.

Muy cerca de ahí los chicos iban montados en un gigantesco Mic que iba a toda velocidad y ya estaba a escasos metros del castillos.

\- ¿Listos?- Gritó Ren Empuñando su cuchilla.

\- Aquí vamos.- Gritó Yoh y en ese momento todos atacaron a la puerta del lugar haciendo que la misma estallara en mil pedazos.

Las chicas alcanzaron a escuchar el estallido hasta el jardín, el corazón de Marion brincó de emoción, lo habían logrado, Anna no sabía que era lo que sucedía.

\- Marion ¿Qué pasa?

\- Lo mejor será que entremos al castillo, rápido Anna sígueme.- la chica la tomó del brazo y comenzó a correr, debían ir a un ligar seguro pues de seguro una batalla enorme estaba a punto de ocurrir y si se atravesaban en ella podrían resultar heridas.

\- Espera, ¡Cerbero! ¡Cerbero ven!- el cachorro iba a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzarlas pues se habían quedado atrás.

El castillo comenzó a temblar y una gran pared de rocas cayó y los separó dejando a cerbero del otro lado.

\- No, Cerbi.- la rubia se detuvo y trató de escarbar.

\- No podrás Anna, está del otro lado, rápido, desde la cocina podrás llegar a la sala y lo encontrarás.- la rubia la miró y asintió.

\- Tranquilo cerbero voy por ti.

Fuera del castillo se desarrollaba una gran batalla que ya había terminado con la vida de varios de los aliados de Hao.

\- Díganme ¿Dónde está Anna?- decía el castaño fuera de sí, sometiendo a un tipo contra el suelo y la espada en el cuello.- Dímelo.

\- Jajajajajajajajajaja te morirás sin saberlo.- dijo a lo que los Shamanes atacaron y terminaron con ellos. Estaban seguros de que habían terminado con todos y sólo se sentía la presencia de Marion pero no podían dar con ella, de verdad les resultaba bastante raro pues Hao tenía muchos aliados y en el castillo no estaba ni la mitad de ellos, además el hecho de no sentir la presencia de Hao y la rubia.

Los chicos se quedaron en donde estaban pues desde su lugar se podía escuchar la respiración de una enorme bestia, fijaron la vista a la sala y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que un enorme demonio en forma de perro con afilados dientes y casi del tamaño de lo alto de la planta baja del castillo los miraba con profundo odio.

Los chicos se pusieron en guardia preparados para cualquier movimiento que realizara el perro. Este los observaba y clavó las uñas de sus patas al suelo listo para saltar y atacarlos, aulló con gran fuerza y fue ahí cuando los shamanes se dispusieron a atacar, y lo hubieran conseguido si no hubiera sido por que una conocida rubia saltó y se interpuso entre la enorme bestia y el grupo de jóvenes Shamanes.

\- ¡Alto!- Gritó con fuerza. El castaño y los demás shamanes la miraban anonadados.

\- Annita.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Rescate

Capítulo 3. Rescate

Los chicos se pusieron en guardia preparados para cualquier movimiento que realizara el perro. Este los observaba y clavó las uñas de sus patas al suelo listo para saltar y atacarlos, aulló con gran fuerza y fue ahí cuando los shamanes se dispusieron a atacar, y lo hubieran conseguido si no hubiera sido por que una conocida rubia saltó y se interpuso entre la enorme bestia y el grupo de jóvenes Shamanes.

\- ¡Alto!- Gritó con fuerza. El castaño y los demás shamanes la miraban anonadados.

\- Annita.

La rubia lo miró en silencio ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí? La Itako iba a contestar pero una muy conocida voz los interrumpió.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?- el grupo de shamanes volteó a ver esa reconocida voz con bastante sorpresa.- Pero si es mi hermanito… y sus otros patéticos amigos.- los chicos lo miraron con odio.- ¿creíste que no iba a sentir tu patética presencia? ¿Cuándo vas a entender que soy mejor que tu?- siseo con desprecio.- y tú, bestia estúpida.- dijo volteando a ver a cerbero.- estas en este lugar para proteger a Anna y dejaste que estas ratas se adentraran a la propiedad, vas a morir.

\- ¡NO!- gritó Anna con ímpetu, ante la mirada expectante de todos.- ¡Corre Cerbero! ¡CORRE!- gritó la rubia; el Demonio retomó su forma de cachorro y corrió tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitieron hasta que Hao lanzón una enorme bola de fuego en su dirección y el perro se dejó de ver.- ¡NOOOO! ¡MALDITO! ¡MATASTE A MI PERRO!- lloraba la rubia desesperada.

\- Llévensela.- dijo el Shaman de fuego con odio.- enciérrenla es su habitación.- la chica fue tomada a la fuerza por los secuaces de Hao y fue llevada a su habitación, mientras abajo se desarrollaba una enorme pelea.- ¿Qué fue lo que creyeron miserables cucarachas? ¿Que simplemente dejaría que se la llevaran? Tendrán que arrancarla de mis brazos primero.

\- Déjala ir hao.- gritó furioso el menor de los gemelos.- ella no quiere estar contigo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Hemos sido muy felices esos tres años.

\- déjala decidir.-

\- eso jamás, ella es mía.- el fuego se miraba en sus ojos y así sin más se lanzó al ataque contra el grupo de shamanes seguido se algunos de sus secuaces.

El menor de los gemelos logró detener el primer impacto sin mayor problema, espada contra espada.

\- No soy el tonto de antes Hao.- dijo asestando un golpe al costado que logró objetar directo en la piel del mayor.

\- ¿Qué motivaría a un estúpido como tú a enfrentarme?

\- Recuperar a la mujer que amo.

Atrás de todo este acontecimiento se encontraba escondido tras las ruinas que habían caído por la pelea hasta que escucho que alguien lo llamaba y volteó.

\- ¿Marion?- la chica asintió.

\- sígueme.- el pequeño no lo dudó ni un minuto y fue tras ella. Subieron bastantes escaleras en silencio hasta que el chico decidió romperlo.- ¿a dónde vamos?

\- Silencio. Te van a escuchar.- la rubia se asomó por el pasillo y vio que no había nadie vigilando pues probablemente todos estaban enfrascados en la pelea. Se acercó a la única puerta que había en esa sección y de su ropa interior sacó una pequeña llave la cual en cuanto abrió la puerta volvió a guardar con apremio.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba Anna mirando tristemente por la ventana y no se percató de que alguien había entrado hasta que le hablaron.

\- Anna.- la llamó Manta con emoción; la chica volteó extrañada.

\- Manta.- susurró la chica.

\- Que bueno verte.- dijo el pequeño bastante contento y se acercó a ella. La chica se alejó un poco en dirección contraria haciendo que el chico se detuviera.

\- ¿Qué hace el aquí?- interrogó a Marion.- si Hao se entera los matarán.- hablo seriamente.

\- Tranquila Anna. Ellos están aquí para liberarte.- estaban hablando tan concentrados que nadie sintió la presencia que se acercaba.

\- ¿así que tú siempre has estado enredada en esto eh?- habló Hao furiosamente mientras se tomaba el costado que había sido herido pues sangraba regularmente.

\- Maldito ¿Dónde está Yoh?- el shaman de fuego volteó a ver al pequeño con una risa sarcástica.

\- Muerto. Les dije que no se metieran conmigo.

\- ¡no! Mentiroso, él no puede estar muerto.- gritó furioso y con llanto.- la itako escuchaba todo consternada, simplemente no podía creer que él estuviera muerto.- no es cierto. ¡NO ES CIERTO!- gritó con coraje y se lanzó a intentar golpearlo, el castaño con risa lo tomó y lo aventó contra las cosas que había en la habitación provocando que el colchón de la rubia se moviera de lugar y saliera de este una pequeña caja.

Ambas rubias se miraron entre sí bastante asustadas cuando el shaman se acercó a tomar la caja y leyó las letras que sobresalían de esta.

\- Anticonceptivos.- siseó con coraje; todo tenía sentido, por eso Anna nunca se embarazó; se acercó loco de Ira hacia la itako y con mucha fuerza la abofeteó, tan fuerte que la dejó en el suelo.- ¿y tú? Maldita rata.- dijo acercándose a Marion.- pagarás por esto.-La tomó por los hombros y se la entregó a uno de sus secuaces.- háganse cargo de ella.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con el enano?- cuestionó el tipo. Sin siquiera notarlo, Marion arrojó la llave disimuladamente por sus piernas, Manta se arrojó hacia ella como intentando escapar de la habitación pero fue detenido por una patada en su estómago que le dio el mismo tipo pero no evitó que la tomara. Rápidamente la ocultó ente su ropa.

\- Déjalo aquí. Podría ser la nueva mascota de Anna, hasta podrías enseñarle a ir por la pelota. Más tarde me encargo de ti Anna.- habló sarcástico y salió de la habitación encerrándolos.

Quedaron en silencio, sin dirigirse la palabra hasta que la rubia habló.

\- No debieron venir aquí.

\- ¿Qué dices? Anna… tú ¿no quieres ser libre?

\- la libertad ya no tiene sentido para mí. Los días ya no pasan, se detuvieron. No debieron arriesgase así.

\- no digas eso Anna, Yoh vino hasta aquí sólo por ti.

\- y ahora está muerto.

\- No, no lo está; no digas eso Anna, sé que él está vivo y pronto nos sacará de este castillo y regresaremos todos a Japón.- la rubia parecía desconectada de la conversación. El pequeño suspiró frustrado.- Vamos Anna, por lo menos ayúdame a rescatar a Marion ¿no es ella tu amiga?- la chica volteó a verlo con seriedad y asintió.-Esperemos a que sea el momento para salir de aquí. ¿Que conoces de ellos? ¿Cuándo es el mejor momento?

\- Supongo que a la hora de la cena, nadie se la pierde y dudo mucho que nos traigan algo de comida.- el pequeño no respondió, sólo asintió.

Muy abajo del castillo en el área de calabozos un par de sujetos llevaban arrastrando a Marion totalmente agotada y cubierta en sangre, abrieron una de las celdas y la encerraron en ella; acto seguido se retiraron del lugar.

Frente a su celda la miraban un grupo de ojos curiosos, se trataban del grupo de shamanes que habían sido encerrados por los cómplices del gemelo mayor.

\- ¡Por Dios!- exclamó el inglés.- es Marion.- Todos los shamanes se pusieron de pie.

\- ¡Marion!- gritó el menor de los gemelos.- ¡Marion despierta por favor!

La chica estaba despierta, pero su cuerpo dolía tanto que no podía moverse para hablarles. Los chicos miraban con preocupación, debían hacer algo para ayudarla.

\- Kororo.- llamó Horo a su espíritu acompañante; el único que no habían podido retirar de sus compaleron.- trata de darle un poco de aire, pon un poco de hielo en su boca, para que pueda beber algo de agua.

Los chicos estuvieron al pendiente de ella, esperando cualquier reacción de la rubia; las horas pasaron lentas hasta que por fin escucharon un gemido de su parte y todos la miraron.

\- ¡Marion, tranquila, encontraremos la manera de sacarte de aquí!- gritó el shaman proveniente de china.

\- no.- dijo levemente.-deben… deben sacar a Anna de aquí.- con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a mover su cuerpo y de su ropa interior sacó una llave.- esta llave abre todas las puertas del castillo, es la única que me queda, la otra se la di a su amigo pequeño.

\- ¿Manta? ¿Manta está bien?- cuestionó Yoh ilusionado.

\- Sí hasta donde yo lo vi. Lo dejaron con Anna.- el castaño sonrió; aún había esperanza de todos salir ilesos.

\- Tomen la llave.- la chica la levantó como pudo y la arrojó con lo que le quedaba de fuerza en dirección a los chicos, por poco no alcanza a llegar pero chocolove logró obtenerla. Cuidando no ser descubiertos por alguien más, abrió la celda y los chicos salieron enseguida, acto seguido se acercaron a la celda de Marion y de igual manera la abrieron; Lyserg la tomó y la colocó en sus hombros.- Esperen.- los detuvo la rubia.- en esa puerta.- dijo señalando una pequeña bóveda cerca de las jaulas.- siempre guardan el armamento y cosas de valor que decomisan de sus rehenes.- no lo pensaron dos veces y se acercaron para abrir la puerta. Corroboraron que efectivamente todas sus pertenencias se encontraban ahí, así como unas pequeñas tablillas que inmediatamente rompieron provocando que los espíritus fueran liberados y volvieran con sus compañeros.

\- Esperen.- esta vez fue Ren quien los detuvo.- No tendremos otra oportunidad, debemos idear un plan estratégico.

\- Escuchen.- habló el castaño.- no sabemos lo que nos espera allá afuera, lo que debemos hacer es buscar la habitación de Anna, Marion nos guiará y después de eso debemos huir de aquí sin mirar atrás, si logramos vencer a Hao esta vez o no es lo de menos.- los chicos lo miraron serio pero era la mejor opción para salir vivos de ahí.- bien Marion ¿Qué hacemos?

\- hay dos salidas para pasar el calabozo, como verán el palacio es gigantesco y en ruinas, así que debemos elegir una dirección, derecha o izquierda y comenzar a subir escaleras que nos llevará bastante tiempo.

\- bien, dejémoslo al azar.- dijo el menor de los gemelos.- ¿alguien tiene una moneda?- el shaman de china sacó una y la lanzó y atrapó en su puño.- bien, sello izquierda, sol derecha. Abre el puño.- todos miraron la moneda.- bien… será por la izquierda.- comenzaron la larga travesía de subir escaleras por los enormes pasillos y pedazos de techos y pisos en ruinas.

En el comedor estaban todos reunidos a la mesa para cenar, el ambiente estaba demasiado oscuro y silencioso hasta que Opacho rompió el silencio.

\- Señor Hao ¿Qué pasara con los chicos de abajo?- el shaman de fuego volteó molesto.

\- los mataremos, hoy mismo después de cenar. Uno a uno los quemaré vivos.- los demás escucharon en silencio y no dijeron nada, sabían que estaba rabioso.

Arriba Manta y Anna abrían la puerta de la habitación, era el momento, no se veía nadie en el pasillo pues sabían que con lo que había pasado, la rubia estaría demasiado asustada como para hacer algo.

\- Espera Manta.- la chica regresó rápidamente a la habitación y tomó los pergaminos con los que podía invocar a Zenki y goki.- por si es necesario.

\- Bien Anna y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?.- hay dos maneras de llegar al calabozo, por el lado izquierdo o el derecho.

\- ¿Cuál es la mejor opción?

\- yo creo que el derecho, es más cercano a mi habitación y no hay que pasar cerca del comedor.- el pequeño asintió y corrieron a la puerta derecha que Manta abrió con la pequeña llave. El chico miró al vacío.

\- ¡vaya! De verdad es inmenso.- tragó pesado y se aventuraron a bajar por ahí dejando la puerta cerrada para que nadie fuera a sospechar la situación por la que pasaban. Bajaron tan rápido como podían pues tenía el tiempo contado.

Por el lado contrario los chicos subían tan rápido como sus piernas se los permitían. Justo cuando iban a la mitad sólo había escaleras de ambos lados, las paredes estaban en ruinas por lo cual podía observarse perfectamente del otro lado por al menos cuatro pisos seguidos.

Todos iban concentrados que no se percataban de la presencia de los otros hasta que escucharon la cansada voz de Marion.

\- Anna.- Todos se detuvieron y miraron a la exhausta chica.- ahí va.- todos voltearon a la derecha y vieron a la chica corriendo con Manta por lo menos dos pisos más arriba que ellos bajando a toda velocidad.

\- ¡ANNA!- Gritó Yoh con todas sus fuerzas llamando la atención de la rubia y su pequeño amigo quienes se quedaron estáticos y voltearon. La cara de todos se alegró pero dicha alegría no duro mucho tiempo pues desde la zona más alta del castillo escucharon la voz de uno de los hombres de Hao.

\- ¡HEY! ¡ALTO AHÍ O LA PAGARAN CARO!- todos voltearon asustados, debían actuar rápido.

La rubia pensó en que hacer, debía ser inteligente pues sabía que tal vez no sobreviviría pero por lo menos ayudaría a sus amigos a volver a casa.

\- Manta, necesito que confíes en mí.- dijo segura.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- ni bien terminó la pregunta cuando la rubia lo tomó por el brazo, tomó impulso y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al vacío en dirección a sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué haces Anna? no llegará- gritó Horo, Pero en ese momento la rubia tomó uno de sus pergaminos e invocó a Zenki.

\- Zenki, atrápalo y hazlo llegar del otro lado.- el demonio inmediatamente capturó al chico y con impulso logró llegar al otro lado.

\- Es tu turno Anna salta.- gritó el castaño, todo era adrenalina, pues se acercaban a gran velocidad el grupo de shamanes acompañantes de Hao.

La chica tomó el siguiente pergamino, era su turno; tomó impulso, corrió tan fuerte como sus piernas se lo permitieron y saltó, tomó el pergamino y cuando iba a medio conjuro el pergamino se quemó en sus manos; sus ojos se quedaron sin color, solo había una explicación: Hao.

\- Ya te lo he dicho mil veces rubia, si no eres mía no serás de nadie.- La chica iba caída libre hasta que se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza con un muro y perdió la conciencia.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Despedida

Capítulo 4. Despedida

\- Es tu turno Anna salta.- gritó el castaño, todo era adrenalina, pues se acercaban a gran velocidad el grupo de shamanes acompañantes de Hao.

La chica tomó el siguiente pergamino, era su turno; tomó impulso, corrió tan fuerte como sus piernas se lo permitieron y saltó, tomó el pergamino y cuando iba a medio conjuro el pergamino se quemó en sus manos; sus ojos se quedaron sin color, solo había una explicación: Hao.

\- Ya te lo he dicho mil veces rubia, si no eres mía no serás de nadie.- La chica iba caída libre hasta que se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza con un muro y perdió la conciencia.

\- ¡Nooooo! Gritó Yoh impotente ante la situación hasta que el castillo comenzó a cimbrar por el pesos de unas enormes pisadas y de la nada apareció cerbero en su forma de demonio corriendo a toda velocidad y atrapando a su dueña en el hocico, una vez conseguido su objetivo dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr buscando una salida entre los escombros ocasionados por la batalla anterior.

\- ¡Corre Cerbero, Corre! Gritaba Manta.

\- Me la pagarás perro asqueroso.- gritó Hao ciego de ira comenzando a arrojar veloces bolas de fuego gigantes que eran interceptadas por paredes de hielo de Horo Horo.

\- ¡Choco!- llamó Yoh.- tienes que sacarnos de aquí, dile a mic que siga a ese perro; chicos, es nuestra última oportunidad, Hao y sus amigos están distraidos, debemos derrumbar el castillo sobre ellos para intentar salir de aquí.

\- ¡Sí¡- hablaron al unísono y mientras Horo paraba los ataques de fuego, los demás atacaban directamente las paredes del castillo montados en la espalda de Mic que corría a toda velocidad detrás del enorme perro.

Hasta que finalmente sucedió, Hao había sido noqueado por un enorme bloque de concreto que lo dejó inconsciente en el piso, situación que dio pie a terminar con algunos de sus secuaces, mas algunos de ellos lograron huir antes de que el castillo callera encima de ellos, cuando estuvo a punto de derrumbarse salió cerbero a correr por la enorme área desértica que se encontraba alrededor del castillo, aterrado y con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Detrás de él venían los chicos que lo seguían de cerca con vanos intentos para detenerlo.

Ya se encontraban bastante lejos del palacio y se acercaban a la ciudad lo cual era bastante riesgoso para los habitantes ya que un demonio gigante en forma de perro y bastante asustado podría ocasionar bastante pánico.

\- Se acabó.- dijo el chino bastante harto y apuntando su cuchilla.- lo detendré.

\- Espera.- gritó Manta desesperado.- Ese perro es bastante importante para Anna, por favor no le hagas daño.

\- entonces ¿Qué planeas que hagamos?- dijo elevando la lanza sin importarle el comentario de Manta hasta que el castaño se la quitó de las manos.

\- Ren, no sabemos por lo que ha pasado Anna, tal vez ese perro sea lo único que tenga, encontremos otra manera.

\- Está bien pero piensa rápido porque nos quedan menos de 30 km para llegar a la ciudad.

\- Yo tengo un plan.- dijo el inglés que aún sostenía el cuerpo de Marion.- puedo enredar sus patas y detenerlo.

\- Pero eso puede provocar que la werita salga de su hocico y se lastime aún más.- dijo chocolove.

\- ya.- sé dijo Horo.- danos impulso a yoh y a mí con Mic para tratar de sobrepasar al perro y si Anna sale disparada la atraparemos.

\- me parece bien.- dijo Yoh. Y el inglés le entregó a Ren a la inconsciente chica- debemos coordinarnos.- a la cuenta de tres… 1… 2… 3…- mic lanzó con fuerza a horo e yoh al tiempo que lyserg arrojó su péndulo a las piernas de la enorme bestia haciéndolo caer; el gemelo menor y el shaman de hielo alcanzaron perfectamente a llegar a la parte delantera del demonio más este nunca soltó a su dueña.

Una vez en el suelo el castaño trató de acercarse al gigantesco perro que tenía a la rubia inconsciente entre sus patas delanteras custodiándola protectoramente; pero este gruñía feroz y quería atacar moviendo a la chica un poco. El castaño supo de inmediato que si se acercaba de más podría pisar a Anna en algún descuido. Suspiró y se acercó a sus amigos.

\- Te dije que debíamos matarlo.- dijo el chino enojado.

\- No… por favor.- escucharon la débil voz de Marion.- ese perro lo es todo para Anna, no le hagan nada.- dijo tosiendo un poco de sangre.

\- debemos irnos pronto de aquí o Marion no lo logrará.- dijo Lyserg preocupado.

\- No se preocupen por mí.- dijo jadeante.- ya es mi tiempo.

\- No digas eso.- dijo Horo quien abría el botiquín y trataba de sanar sus heridas.- Fausto debió venir con nosotros. No sé para qué lo llamó tu abuela.

\- Ya la conoces, alguna clase de entrenamiento especial, ella no creía que encontraría a Anna alguna vez.- el shaman observó al perro que seguía jadeando y notó que sangraba de una de sus patas misma que se lamía lastimosamente así como pequeñas partes de su cuerpo que estaban quemadas. El chico miró con dulzura como a pesar de sentirse terrible, jamás se alejó de su dueña.

Se acercó con lentitud a pesar de las advertencias de sus amigos y lo miró con cariño a pesar de que el perro gruñía ferozmente.

\- Hola cerbero. Sé que estás asustado pero créeme, no debes temerme… yo no soy Hao y no pienso hacerles daño ni a ti ni a Anna. Tal vez no puedas entender todo lo que digo pero de verdad, soy tu amigo.- dijo acercando su mano para que la enorme bestia lo oliera, después de todo era un perro. Cerbero se tranquilizaba lentamente más no bajaba la guardia.- el chico se acercó un poco más al cuerpo inconsciente de la rubia y se puso de cuclillas junto a ella.- mira, está sangrando de su cabeza, si no la atendemos rápido la podemos perder, ¿entiendes?- la bestia no entendía bien lo que trataba de decir pero sentía que su dueña estaba en riesgo y no quería perderla.- Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.- dijo acariciando dulcemente una de sus enormes patas.- y también te curaré a ti lo prometo.- el perro se relajó lentamente ante las caricias del castaño hasta que poco a poco recobró su forma de cachorro labrador y lamía la mano del chico. Este sonrió con frescura.- gracias Cerbero.

Rápidamente tomó a su rubia en brazos temblando de emoción, tres años de no tener contacto físico con la mujer que amaba volvía loco a cualquiera.

La acercó a su cuerpo aspirando su dulce aroma y dejó salir todo lo que contuvo durante ese tiempo.

\- Mi amor… ya estás conmigo nuevamente.- sollozó un poco.- chicos ¿podrían acercarme el botiquín?- Manta se acercó con rapidez y le entregó los medicamentos.- gracias peque.- sus demás amigos se reunieron y miraron como el castaño curaba con dedicación las heridas de la chica.

\- Yoh.- habló el chino seriamente.- lo mejor será acampar por aquí esta noche, tiene una severa herida en la cabeza y no podemos moverla de un lado a otro, si mañana despierta podremos irnos y ocultarnos mejor en la casa de Lyserg.- el castaño asintió silenciosamente.

\- Choco, ¿me harías favor de atender a cerbero?

\- Claro amigo, enseguida.

Cuando terminaron de curarlos Horo y Ren ya tenían lista la fogata y preparaban la cena, derritieron un poco de hielo para tener agua para beber.

El castaño se acercó a cerbero y le sirvió bastante agua y una enorme porción de comida en dos tazones, el cachorro movió la colita emocionado.

Horo por su parte mojaba paños con agua y los ponía en los labios de marion para que intentara beber un poco, se veía bastante mal y la fiebre la azotaba con crueldad; tocía violentamente.

\- Marion, lo mejor será llevarte ahora mismo al hospital.- mencionó el inglés, los demás pueden alcanzarnos por la mañana.

\- No es necesario, estoy maldita. Hao se encargó de que no pudiera mejorar jamás. Algo me está matando desde adentro y no pueden detenerlo.- los chicos callaron- está bien; ya no duele.- dijo con la voz gastada.- Yoh, debo hablar contigo a solas.- el castaño asintió y le pidió a sus amigos que se alejaran un poco. Tomó asiento frente a la chica de ojos verdes. La rubia tomó su mano y la apretó tanto como pudo y con lágrimas en los ojos habló.- Yoh… promete que serás paciente y cuidarás de Anna; ella fue sometida a los peores abusos por parte de Hao en estos 3 años.- el castaño ensombreció su mirada, no era tonto, suponía que algo grave le habían hecho a su Annita pero escucharlo de quien había hecho todo lo posible por cuidar a su rubia le llenaba el alma de odio contra el maldito que la lastimó.- Ella ya no es la misma y tienes que entenderla, y va a costar trabajo pero debes estar con ella, pero si crees que no puedes manejarlo entonces déjala ir; ella no podrá soportar más daño.- el shaman la miró.

\- Yo sería incapaz de abandonarla, la busqué por tanto tiempo y ahora que está conmigo haré todo lo posible porque ella esté bien el resto de sus días.- la rubia sonrió complacida y comenzó a toser descontroladamente, se levantó un poco y comenzó a vomitar un poco de sangre.- ¡Marion!

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien… ya no duele; por favor.- comenzó a llorar un poco.- es la única amiga de verdad que he tenido en toda mi vida, debes darle una hermosa vida.- siguió tosiendo.

A unos metros de ellos la itako despertaba lentamente por el ruido que hacía Marion y cuando estuvo consciente de escuchar los lamentos de la ojiverde abrió los ojos de golpe y trató de levantarse y sin ser notada por el castaño que estaba de espaldas a ella se arrastró hasta su amiga.

-¡Marion!- habló con dolor- Marion ¿Qué tienes? Suéltala.- quitó la mano de Yoh pues en ese momento ella no estaba en realidad consciente de en donde se encontraba.- Marion ¿Qué te hicieron?- dijo tomando el rostro de la chica. El shaman la miraba con pesar, cerbero se acercó y lamió el rostro de Phauna.

\- Anna, ellos vinieron por ti; estarás bien de ahora en adelante, debes quedarte con Yoh él te cuidará.- ambas rubias lloraban.

\- No, no me dejes.- habló con un tremendo dolor de garganta.- tengo miedo.- admitió dolorosamente. A Yoh se le escapó una lágrima, ella temía de él también. Los demás chicos veían la escena apenados pues Marion se veía cada vez peor. La chica ojiverde elevó un poco sus brazos y la abrazó.

\- Estarás bien. Lo prometo.- dijo mientras lentamente se le escapaba el alma del cuerpo, cerbero comenzó a aullar con lamentación mientras recostaba su cuerpo cerca de la chica que yacía inerte en el piso. La sacerdotisa derramaba lágrimas sin control hasta que sintió emanar de su cabeza un fuerte dolor, llevó su mano hacia su vendaje y se percató que sangraba, su cabeza le pesaba tanto que fue suficiente para hacerla caer al piso desmayada.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. volvimos

Capitulo 5. Volvimos

\- Anna, ellos vinieron por ti; estarás bien de ahora en adelante, debes quedarte con Yoh él te cuidará.- ambas rubias lloraban.

\- No, no me dejes.- habló con un tremendo dolor de garganta.- tengo miedo.- admitió dolorosamente. A Yoh se le escapó una lágrima, ella temía de él también. Los demás chicos veían la escena apenados pues Marion se veía cada vez peor. La chica ojiverde elevó un poco sus brazos y la abrazó.

\- Estarás bien. Lo prometo.- dijo mientras lentamente se le escapaba el alma del cuerpo, cerbero comenzó a aullar con lamentación mientras recostaba su cuerpo cerca de la chica que yacía inerte en el piso. La sacerdotisa derramaba lágrimas sin control hasta que sintió emanar de su cabeza un fuerte dolor, llevó su mano hacia su vendaje y se percató que sangraba, su cabeza le pesaba tanto que fue suficiente para hacerla caer al piso desmayada.

El shaman castaño la tomó en sus brazos y la alejó del cuerpo de Marion, la puso en un lugar más cómodo para ella y cambió su vendaje. Los demás chicos se acercaron con un semblante bastante triste.

\- ¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo de Marion?- preguntó con pesar Horo.

\- Debemos darle sepultura, no podemos abandonarla aquí.- comentó Lyserg.

\- Tal vez debamos esperar a que Anna despierte, ella tendrá alguna idea sobre dónde debe descansar su cuerpo.

\- ¿estás loco Yoh? No sabemos cuándo va a despertar, no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder, nos alejamos lo más que pudimos pero Hao podría encontrarnos.- todos pusieron cara de seriedad ante este argumento de Ren, después de todo tenía razón.

\- Por lo menos esperemos a que amanezca por favor. Para que Anna se recupere un poco, si no despierta para ese momento, lo decidiremos entre nosotros.- lo pensaron un momento y al final asintieron.

Manta cubrió el cuerpo de Marion por completo con una sábana y se retiró con sus amigos para descansar.

Armaron su pequeño campamento haciendo guardia uno por uno cada tres horas para vigilar cualquier acercamiento de Hao o de cualquiera de sus secuaces.

El castaño no durmió en toda la noche pues corroboraba que Anna estuviera bien pues había recostado parcialmente el cuerpo de Anna sobre sus piernas y la abrazaba con vehemencia.

Cuando comenzó a amanecer no se veían señales de que la rubia fuera a despertar por lo cual decidieron tomar acción.

\- Bien, Lyserg ¿sabes de algún lugar por aquí que sea adecuado? Algo lindo donde ella… emmm pueda ya sabes, descansar eternamente.- cuestionó manta; todos miraron al peliverde, este recapacitó un poco y asintió.

\- Morphin, guíanos; hay un pequeño manantial no muy lejos de aquí y está rodeado por vegetación, sólo conozco ese lugar por fotos pues normalmente la gente no llega a estos lugares.

\- Bien, me parece correcto.- dijo Ren, prepárense para irnos.

Cerbero se acercó al cuerpo de Anna que yacía tendido sobre la arena, curiosamente comenzó a cavar un poco debajo de la chica.

\- ¿qué haces cerbero?- el perrito sólo movió la colita y siguió con su trabajo hasta que cupo la mitad de su cuerpo debajo de ella, se dio la vuelta y metió sus patas traseras hasta que la rubia estaba prácticamente arriba de su espalda, una vez hecho esto el perro tomó su forma de enorme demonio y cargaba a su dueña sobre su espalda. El castaño sonrió.- eres un chico muy listo ¿cierto?- el perro que comenzaba a tomarle afecto al castaño movió la colita alegremente.- ¿puedo ir yo también sobre ti?- el perro se agachó un poco para que pudiera subir.- Manta ven tú también y Ryu, así irán los demás más cómodos sobre el lomo de Mic.- todos asintieron y abordaron respectivamente.

Comenzaron a seguir a Morphin a toda velocidad, había pasado aproximadamente media hora cuando entraron a un hermoso sendero lleno de vegetación, y diez minutos después delante de sus ojos apareció un hermoso ojo de agua con una bellísima cascada, lleno de flores y lo mejor, sin presencia de humanos, completamente deshabitado, virgen podría decirse.

Descendieron de los animales, el castaño colocó a su rubia debajo de un frondoso árbol, cerbero recuperó su forma de cachorro y se sentó junto a su dueña.

Se acercó a sus amigos, Horo quien cargaba el cuerpo de Marion la colocó en el suelo y se reunió con los demás.

\- Este es el lugar perfecto.- opinó Ryu.

\- sí, veamos en qué parte lo haremos.- dijo Horo. Los chicos miraron alrededor y decidieron hacerlo cerca de la cascada, donde crecían las flores más hermosas, Ren , Yoh y Horo cavaban hasta llegar aproximadamente dos metros de profundidad.

Por su parte Manta descansaba junto a Anna y Lyserg, Chocolove y Ryu buscaban unas cuantas piedras para adornar su tumba.

Una vez que terminaron su trabajo se reunieron y formaron un círculo, Lyserg tomó el cuerpo de Marion y antes de colocarla en su lugar Yoh lo detuvo por un momento.

\- espera…- el castaño se acercó y la descubrió un poco, la imagen era de verdad triste. Él tomó una de las coletas de la chica y quitó uno de sus listones negros, lo guardó en su bolsillo y volvió a cubrirla. Bajó la mirada y tristemente dijo.- Es hora.- volteó a ver el árbol dónde su rubia yacía inconsciente, triste de que no se podría despedir de su amiga.

La colocaron dentro de su tumba y comenzaron a llenarla, en cuanto terminaron trazaron una cruz con las piedras más lindas que encontraron, Ryu quién sacó una flor desde las raíces la plantó justo en medio de la cruz para que esta pudiera crecer y dar más flores.

\- Emmm… ¿alguien quiere decir algo?- preguntó Manto después de varios minutos incómodos de silencio.

\- Debe ser rápido, tenemos que irnos.- dijo Ren. El castaño asintió y habló.

\- Marion, gracias por cuidar de Anna por todo este tiempo, te prometo que toda mi vida pelearé por su bienestar, y jamás olvidaremos todo lo que hiciste; fuiste una gran persona. Vengaré tu muerte, lo juro.

\- Yoh.- habló quedamente Lyserg poniendo una mano en su hombro.- es hora de irnos.- el castaño asintió y todos abordaron las criaturas hasta llegar a la mansión del peliverde donde estarían el resto del día, se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones hasta que el castaño buscó al peliverde.

\- Lyserg, ¿tienes algún médico de confianza? Necesito que revisen la herida de Anna.

\- Emmmm, tengo un amigo que es enfermero, es el único que conozco que sé que no nos interrogará el porqué de la situación de Anna, tal vez eso sea suficiente para el viaje a Japón.

\- Bien, por favor llámalo.- dijo con seriedad.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas en las que descansaron con tranquilidad, en esos momentos la rubia era atendida por el amigo de Lyserg.

\- Ella está bien.- sonrió cálidamente.- sus signos vitales son fuertes.

\- entonces ¿Por qué no despierta?- interrogó preocupado el shaman.

\- aparentemente está agotada, es todo lo que te puedo decir, no parece ser algo grave, sólo está inconsciente porque duerme muy profundamente. Y la herida la tiene mareada, pueden moverla y trasladarla a Japón ya la mediqué pero es de suma importancia que la lleves a un hospital para una revisión a profundidad en cuanto se instalen en su casa.- el castaño sonrió tranquilamente.-

\- muchas gracias.- bajaron, los chicos se despidieron del médico y pasaron a cenar pues el sol había caído y el día había volado.- creo que lo mejor sería que nos vayamos esta misma noche, quiero estar en la pensión y llevar a Anna con Fausto, me urge que le hagan un chequeo completo.

\- son las 11:00 pm aquí en Inglaterra, en Japón deben ser aproximadamente las 7:00 am, si nos vamos después de la cena en el avión privado de mi compañía llegaremos a Japón y estaremos en casa aproximadamente a las 8:00 pm.- habló Ren con toda confianza, todos lo miraron y asintieron estando de acuerdo, felices de volver a casa y tratar de llevar una vida normal.

~~~ Izumo 7:00 am~~~

\- Tamao.- habló con calma una anciana que salía de su mansión siguiendo a la chica de pelo rosa quien caminaba bastante emocionada hacia un taxi que aguardaba en él portón, las cuales a su vez eran seguidas por varias mujeres que cargaban bastantes maletas.

\- ¿sí abuela?- habló con su típica voz dulce pero con un toque de sarcasmo que se iba marcando año con año.

\- ¿Estás segura de que Yoh regresa a Funbari esta tarde?

\- Sí abuela lo vi en mi tablilla.

\- ¿y la lectura fue correcta? Sé que te elegí como futura sucesora de esta familia pero aún no confío en tus habilidades, no eres lo más diestra, pero no tuve opción… no quiero ir a la ciudad a perder mi tiempo y que Yoh no regrese, se fue hace muy poco y siempre tarda bastantes meses en esos viajes; ¿sabes algo más? ¿Viste algo de Anna?

\- Ya basta abuela que poca fe me tienes, yo lo único que vi es que Yoh vuelve hoy, nada más, lo más seguro es que por fin se haya resignado de encontrarla… así que posiblemente ya de su brazo a torcer y podamos casarnos lo más pronto posible. Recuerda que es de suma importancia que traigamos herederos a esta familia abue… ya que también vi que el torneo no tardará mucho en reanudarse y tendremos más oportunidades si tenemos a varios Asakuras en combate.- Kino guardó silencio… esa niña era tan diferente a Anna, era bastante extraño pues a ella no le había desarrollado el mismo afecto que le tuvo a la itako, pero no podía sembrar sus esperanzas en nadie más, aunque Anna apareciera de seguro no sería lo mismo, tal vez ni siquiera tendría las mismas habilidades y capacidades, debía resignarse a ver a Tamao como la nueva heredera de la familia.

\- Bien… entonces vayamos a Funbari a poner en su lugar a ese niñito, la boda debe realizarse lo antes posible.- Tamao sonrió encantada, por fin sus sueños se realizarían y sus metas se concretarían, la victoria le sabía tan bien y lo mejor es que no tuvo que pelear la batalla contra Anna.

~~~ Inglaterra 12:00 am~~~

Los chicos abordaban el avión privado de Ren, no cabía duda de que llegarían rápidamente, pero por la diferencia de horario sería ya de noche en Japón como si perdieran un día completo, más eso no importaba, anhelaban llegar a casa.

Como lo previo Ren, el avió aterrizó en el aeropuerto a las 9:00 pm, bajaron y salieron por una puerta escondida para que la gente no se percatara del estado inconsciente de la rubia, fuera del aeropuerto ya los esperaba una limosina de la empresa oyamada que los llevaría a todos a la pensión, estaban a nada de un descanso tranquilo y una relajada noche de suelo o eso era lo que pensaban.

A Tamao se le aceleró el corazón, escuchó perfectamente como el auto se detenía fuera de la pensión, salió corriendo a toda velocidad, tras ella la inesperada visita de su mejor amiga Pirika que al igual que ella esperaba pero por su adorado hermano a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo, igual una alta y peliverde mujer que esperaba ansiosa por Ren, un hombre rubio y sombrío que ya sospechaba el porqué del regreso prematuro de sus amigos y finalmente a paso más lento la anciana que le venía con la terrible noticia a su nieto.

Pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando se percató del lúgubre silencio que se apoderó del lugar.

Los chicos bajaron de la limusina poco a poco, entraron al jardín uno por uno, Manta, Lyserg, Ren, Choco, Horo, Ryu y finalmente el heredero de los Asakura con un rostro marcado de preocupación y cargando en sus brazos a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todos se quedan callados? Ordeno que se me dé una explicación.- para la anciana era todo muy extraño pues deberían estar todos alegres de reunirse; el castaño sabía que no reconocía la presencia de Anna así como él no podía hacerlo cuando estaba en el castillo.

Tamao se puso pálida, Pirika se acercó y le tomó la mano para darle fuerza a su amiga; no podía ser… por más que imploró por tanto años no se pudo deshacer de esa perra, ahí frente a ella se encontraba la maldita rubia que por tantos años le había quitado su anhelo de vivir con el amor de su vida. Pero esto no se quedaría así… haría lo que tendría que hacer, pero Yoh se iba a casar con ella.

\- Esa rubia se va a largar de aquí, no se quedará mucho tiempo en mi casa.- susurró para sí misma.- Yoh es mío.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Sé que es corto, pero lo necesitaba para poder desarrollar la historia de vuelta en Japón, agradezco mucho sus comentarios positivos y espero estén disfrutando este fic tanto como yo... por favor dejen más mensajitos que eso me motiva a seguir .**


	6. En casa

Capitulo 6.- En casa.

Tamao se puso pálida, Pirika se acercó y le tomó la mano para darle fuerza a su amiga; no podía ser… por más que imploró por tanto años no se pudo deshacer de esa perra, ahí frente a ella se encontraba la maldita rubia que por tantos años le había quitado su anhelo de vivir con el amor de su vida. Pero esto no se quedaría así… haría lo que tendría que hacer, pero Yoh se iba a casar con ella.

\- Esa rubia se va a largar de aquí, no se quedará mucho tiempo en mi casa.- susurró para sí misma.- Yoh es mío.

El silencio reinó el ambiente por varios segundos hasta que la misma voz frustrada lo rompió.

\- ¿Qué nadie piensa decirme nada?- el castaño se acercó a su abuela con la rubia aún en brazos y se puso a su altura, con delicadeza tomó una de las manos de la anciana y la colocó sobre el rostro de la rubia. La señora comenzó a tocar con delicadeza su rostro hasta quedar estática; su rostro se desencajó y pronunció ligeramente.- Anna… ¿pero cómo? Yo… durante años le pedí a Tamao que la rastreara y jamás... – guardó silencio y dirigió su cuerpo a la esencia de Tamao.- ¿Tienes algo que explicar muchacha?- dijo con voz molesta; la pelirosa se puso nerviosa pero sostuvo la mirada de todos bien que dudaran de ella ya lo veía venir y estaba preparada.

Flash back…

Habían pasado tres meses desde que la rubia había desaparecido y todos se encontraban desesperados ya que no se daban señales.

\- Vamos Tamao tu puedes, yo sé que puedes.- presionaba Yoh a la pelirosa quien usaba su tablilla para tratar de rastrearla.

\- De verdad lo intento joven Yoh pero no lo consigo, creo que estoy un poco nerviosa.-

\- Yoh.- escucho una dulce voz a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Qué pasa madre?

\- La abuela quiere verte, será mejor que vayas de prisa.- el chico asintió y salió. La pelirosa se alegró de ello pues así no estaría nerviosa. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y sintió un golpe en el pecho cuando de repente abrió los ojos con sorpresa. SABÍA DONDE ESTABA ANNA. LO HABIA CONSEGUIDO y estaba realmente cerca del último punto de ubicación; No le había demorado casi nada y de seguro el joven Yoh estaría orgulloso de ella; salió corriendo hacia la sala de juntas pero una intensa conversación la hizo detenerse frente a la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso abuela?! Anna apenas desapareció! No podemos darnos así por vencidos.

\- No es que nos demos por vencidos, en el fondo tú y yo sabemos que la seguirás buscando, pero el torneo de shamanes se reanudará en algunos años y necesito la descendencia, necesito asegurar al futuro heredero Asakura.- la chica puso más atención a la conversación.- es por eso que de no aparecer Anna, te comprometerás inmediatamente con Tamao el próximo año.

La chica no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su rostro de sorpresa cambió inmediatamente a una enorme sonrisa, por fin sus sueños más lejanos se volverían realidad.

Cerró su tablilla y con una radiante sonrisa y sin una pizca de remordimiento caminó hacia su habitación.

Fin del flash back.

\- habla ahora! Estoy esperando.- habló furiosamente Kino; inmediatamente Tamao cambió su semblante a uno totalmente inofensivo.

\- Abuela de verdad… a usted le consta que hice hasta lo imposible por encontrarla; de seguro Hao hizo algo para bloquear todos mis esfuerzos.

Inmediatamente Jun y Ren se miraron fijamente, algo no estaba bien en esa historia; no se sentía en absoluto creíble.

\- Mira muchacha no tengo tiempo para esto, debo realizar unas diligencias de la familia Asakura lo antes posible así que Yoh, lleva a Anna a una habitación y encuéntrame en la sala de estar enseguida. Debemos hablar.- El castaño asintió y subió a la segunda planta.

Después de escuchar las palabras de su sensei la pelirosa sudó frio. No podía ser… enserio iban a recibir en esta casa a la rubia? ¿bajo el mismo techo que su ahora prometido? No podía permitirlo así que salió corriendo a la sala de estar a alcanzarla.

\- Abuelita, abuelita por favor escúcheme… usted sabe que yo jamás haría nada para lastimar a Anna, hice todo lo posible para encontrarla.- la anciana aclaró su garganta y habló.

\- No dudo que así sea Tamao, después de todo jamás has terminado tu entrenamiento y siempre fuiste bastante incompetente en esas labores.- la chica apretó los puños con coraje.

\- lo sé abuela lo siento, pero ya han pasado varios años y no es justo que porque ella volvió usted vaya a relegarme de mi lugar… no sabemos que tenga ella en la cabeza ahora… tal vez es aliada de Hao.

La anciana lo meditó un poco…

En el piso de arriba, Yoh entró a la antigua habitación de la rubia esperando encontrarla tal y como él la había dejado… intacta, pero sufrió una desagradable sorpresa al percatarse de que no fue así… los muebles estaban empacados, los cajones vacíos y no parecía haber pertenencia alguna de la rubia.

Lo único que aún no retiraban era el colchón en el cual la recostó a la chica, la cobijó y besó su frente con ternura.

\- Enseguida vuelvo mi amor.- dijo acariciando dulcemente su mejilla. Volteó a la puerta y observó que ahí se encontraba cerbero en su forma de cachorro; sonrió.- ven aquí pequeño.- el perro corrió y se subió a la cama con su dueña; el chico acarició su cabeza.- no dejes que la molesten.- le dijo y salió al encuentro de su abuela.

Antes de llegar a la sala escuchó parte de la conversación que tenía Tamao con su abuela y su última frase lo hizo rabiar…

-… no sabemos que tenga ella en la cabeza ahora… tal vez es aliada de Hao.- furioso entró a la sala.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- la chica se exaltó al verlo tan furioso.- ¿tú que tienes en la cabeza? Es Anna, ella jamás nos traicionaría de esa manera… ella no me abandonó porque quisiera irse con Hao, él la raptó y perdón abuela pero no permitiré que la vuelvan a alejar de mí, ni tú.- y volteó a ver a Tamao siseando entre dientes.- ni nadie.- la pelirosa apretó con más fuerza los puños bueno eso estaba por verse.

\- Vaya muchacho, aún no hablamos y ya comenzaste a desafiarme.- dijo seriamente.- Anna desapareció por varios años, no sabemos si su mente siga siendo lo mismo.- Yoh enmudeció.- no me refiero precisamente a que ella esté del lado de Hao, sino que ella ha pasado por muchas cosas en estos tres años, sabes que cuando él se la llevo sus intenciones no eran en absoluto buenas, Yoh… no sabemos lo que ese monstruo le hizo a Anna pero lo más seguro es que ella no quiera estar contigo ni con nadie.- Por la mejilla de Yoh rodó una lágrima, sabía a lo que se refería.- yo no voy a echar a Anna de la familia Asakura, ella siempre será mi nieta, la niña de mis ojos, yo la crie y la eduqué.- Tamao abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.- Pero eso no quiere decir que ella vaya a poder cumplir con las responsabilidades de la sucesora de esta familia, sabes bien que esta familia necesita herederos.

\- Eso no me importa. Ella es la mujer que amo y la esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario y si no quiere estar conmigo yo la voy a entender y apoyar, pero no podrás alejarme de la mujer que amo.

\- Pues aunque no lo quieras, tu si debes cumplir con la responsabilidad de esta familia, tu si debes darnos herederos y casarte. Así que voy a darte 6 meses, si Anna decide estar contigo así será, si no es así, te casas con Tamao.

-¿Qué? ¿En verdad va a permitir esta locura? Ella desapareció de aquí, por favor abuela seguramente ella ni siquiera quería ser rescatada yo…

\- Cállate, escúchame bien Tamao si te atreves a alejar a Anna de mi jamás te lo voy a perdonar y te lo haré pagar de la peor manera ¿entendiste?

\- Tú no eres así… mi Yoh no es así.

\- Yo no soy tuyo y jamás lo seré, toda la vida he pertenecido a Anna y así será. Ahora dime… ¿Qué hiciste con las cosas de Anna?

\- Las tiré.- respondió firme.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo pensé que ella no iba a volver jamás, ¿para qué guardar sus cosas si no las necesitábamos?- contestó indiferente.

\- Pues no sé cómo le vas a hacer pero vas a tener que recuperarlas. Instalaré a Anna en su misma habitación, necesitará algo de ropa. Consíguela.- dijo con molestia y se retiró.

\- Bien Tamao, ya escuchaste a Yoh.- dijo la abuela con seriedad.- así que mientras esos 6 meses pasen te mantengas al margen y apoyes a esta familia con sus planes. No debes entrometerte, después de todo, Anna es mi nieta y seguirá siendo la alumna que yo siempre he querido; por alguna razón los grandes espíritus nos permitieron encontrarla, así que por el momento tus planes se interrumpen, volveré a Izumo ya mismo y estaré en contacto para ver los avances de Anna. Sé en el fondo de mi corazón que ella querrá cumplir con su destino con el mismo ímpetu que hace 3 años.- dicho esto se retiró dejando sola a la pelirosa.

\- Si bueno… ya lo veremos.

El castaño caminaba por los pasillos para encaminarse a la habitación de la rubia cuando fue interceptado en las escaleras por Jun.

\- Yoh… sé lo que Tamao hizo con las cosas de Anna, yo la escuché… no te afanes, no las vas a recuperar.- el castaño frunció el ceño molesto.- son sólo cosas materiales, además… ella ha crecido, dudo mucho que la mayoría de sus pertenencias le fueran a seguir sirviendo. Y a decir verdad, ahora que ella desapareció tanto tiempo y tu negocio de investigación creció tanto tal vez puedas darle ciertos lujos, como un nuevo guarda ropa, a ella le serviría como distracción y tú puedes acompañarla para acercarte a ella.- el castaño sonrió, era cierto, desde que Anna desapareció y comenzó a buscarla como loco, dio como resultado un fructífero negocio, que consistía en la recuperación de personas u objetos desaparecidos; curioso en verdad ya que en la búsqueda de la rubia desató el descubrimiento de varias mafias y trata de personas que pudieron erradicarse, tanto así que empresarios y hasta el mismo gobierno de Japón solicitaba sus servicios, uniendo al negocio a todos sus amigos y más de 70 empleados extra con los que ya contaba la empresa quienes se hacían cargo cuando el castaño viajaba a buscar a su prmetida… millonario era la palabra que describía la economía del castaño, sin embargo no lo había palpado hasta ahora que podía respirar profundamente con la rubia a su lado.

\- Tienes razón Jun, son sólo cosas, además, yo conservé la más importante.- dijo mostrando su brazo en donde tenía sujeta la pañoleta roja de la chica. Le sonrió a la peliverde y siguió su camino a la habitación de la chica.

Entró con lentitud al cuarto, estaba asustado, no sabía cómo reaccionaría la chica con él una vez despierta, miró hacia la cama percatándose de que la chica no estaba sola.

\- Que bueno que ya estás aquí Fausto. Por favor dime… ¿Cómo está?- el doctor lo miró con seriedad.

\- Mal, Yoh… debes llevarla a un hospital para un chequeo completo, Eliza notó que tiene varios desgarres en sus zonas intimas.- el castaño palideció de coraje.- tal vez necesite cirugía reconstructiva, de lo contrario sus heridas podrían infectarse y ocasionar más problemas, en cuanto al resto de su cuerpo, tiene bastantes golpes, un moretón profundo en el estómago, tal vez le provoque nauseas por un tiempo, el golpe en su cabeza sanará rápido pero probablemente no recuerde las últimas horas antes de perder la conciencia.- el castaño no sabía qué decir, sabía que Hao estaba loco, pero… ¿que no se supone que amaba a la rubia? Quien diría que sería tan brutal con la mujer que él quería. ¿Tanto había abusado de ella que requería de cirugía para salvar su vida?

\- ¿Debe ser inmediatamente?

\- Lo más pronto posible…

\- Es sólo que… acaba de llegar y… quiero que esté tranquila, que vea que estamos con ella y la apoyamos, no quiero que despierte en un hospital sin nadie conocido… no quiero que sufra más.

\- Pues entonces espera a que despierte y díselo… no tardará más de unas cuantas horas en hacerlo.

\- Bien… dile a todos que los espero en la sala.- el doctor asintió y se retiró.

El castaño miró a su rubia inconsciente sobre su cama, se veía tan lastimada, tan frágil, lo odiaba… el recordaba a su prometida fuerte, imponente… haría pagar a todos aquellos que se atrevieron a tocarla.

Acarició su mejilla y suspiró, no servía de nada enojarse ahora, Anna lo necesitaba, entero, fuerte, con ella… haría todo en sus manos para que volviera a ser la misma, para que le tuviera confianza; su rostro entristeció… sin importar que ella ya no quisiera casarse con él… sabía que ese era un riesgo, después de todo… había pasado por varios años muy difíciles.

\- Yo estoy contigo mi amor… todo estará bien.- removió un mechón de su frente y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Salió de la habitación y bajó rápidamente a reunirse con los habitantes de la pensión.

Todos se reunieron tal y como el castaño lo había ordenado esperando expectantes las instrucciones del dueño de la casa.

\- Tami… ¿sabes a qué se debe esta reunión?- preguntó la peliazul a su amiga mirándola con preocupación. La chica la miró molesta.

\- Es obvio que se debe al regreso de Anna… maldigo el momento en que la encontraron, pero esto no se quedará así.- la peliazul frunció el ceño en preocupación.

Expectantes como estaban observaron la puerta correrse y dar paso al castaño, miles de incógnitas se dirigieron al castaño.

\- ¿Cómo está?- mencionaba Jun.

\- ¿ya despertó?- preguntó Ren.

\- ¿Qué pasará con ella?- cuestionó pirika.

\- Bien… esperen por favor.- mencionó Yoh levantando el brazo.- Anna aún no despierta, está… bien, pero necesitará mucho de nuestro apoyo. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que estuvimos esperando este momento por años, así que ya que estamos aquí debemos acoplarnos al estilo de vida de Anna.

\- JA!- pronunció despectivamente Tamao más todos la ignoraron.

\- Es opcional claro.- dijo mirando a Tamao.- a los que quieran seguir en esta casa deben acoplarse al ritmo de vida de Anna, ustedes son mis amigos y saben que los aprecio pero saben que siempre lo más importante para mí ha sido es y será Anna.- todos a excepción de Tamao y Pirika asintieron.- bien… ella ha sufrido mucho y no es secreto para nadie que ella fue abusada y maltratada por tres años, así que necesitará de mucho apoyo y cuidados de nosotros, aún no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar pero debemos apoyarla a sentirse tranquila, en familia y por favor… ayudémosla a sentirse normal, no la juzguen, no la miren como si fuera alguien extraño, ella nos necesita.

\- Claro amigo, no te preocupes, de nuestra parte tienes todo el apoyo.- habló Horo.

\- Bien, ¿Qué les parece si pasamos a cenar?- animó Jun. Todos se pararon de su lugar animosamente.

\- Jun, la detuvo Yoh, puedes servirme dos platos, si no te molesta… cenaré en la habitación de Anna y sé que ella está hambrienta pues ha estado inconsciente ya dos días y en cuanto despierte querrá comer algo.

\- Claro.- contestó sonriente.

Pasaron a la cocina y sirvieron los platos, arroz con curri y estofado, uno de los platillos favoritos de Anna, el chico estaba feliz de seguro a su rubia le encantaría.

Subió con ánimo al cuarto de la itako y entró, dejó los platos en una mesita cerca de su cama y se sentó a esperar… estaba expectante pues desde que dejó el cuarto la última vez la chica ya iba entrando en estado de consciencia y ahora sólo estaba dormida.

Pasó alrededor de una hora, el shaman se sentó al borde de la ventana a observar cómo se ocultaba el sol… sonrió, era un espectáculo hermoso, la primera vez en tres años que se daba la dicha de observarlo.

Estaba tan ensimismado en el bello espectáculo hasta que un pequeño quejido lo hizo girarse con velocidad.

De prisa se acercó a la cama y contempló como su Annita abría sus hermosas gemas negras.

\- Hola Annita.- la chica se exaltó y se levantó de golpe…

\- ¿H- Hao?- pronunció temerosa cubriendo su cuerpo con las cobijas.

\- No Annita… soy Yoh.- pronunció con anhelo.- Estás en casa.- la chica lo miró con duda y trató de reconocer a su alrededor.

\- En casa…

Holaaaaaa... ya sé que e tardé años, por favor perdónenme pero entre el trabajo y las labores de casa tengo cada vez menos tiempo.

Prometo de verdad con el corazón actualizar más seguido.

Por favor dejen su comentario y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :)


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7. Recuento.

Estaba tan ensimismado en el bello espectáculo hasta que un pequeño quejido lo hizo girarse con velocidad.

De prisa se acercó a la cama y contempló como su Annita abría sus hermosas gemas negras.

\- Hola Annita.- la chica se exaltó y se levantó de golpe…

\- ¿H- Hao?- pronunció temerosa cubriendo su cuerpo con las cobijas.

\- No Annita… soy Yoh.- pronunció con anhelo.- Estás en casa.- la chica lo miró con duda y trató de reconocer a su alrededor.

\- En casa…- se alejó un poco más del castaño y poco a poco iba siendo consciente de que se encontraba en su antigua habitación.- ¿es un sueño?- el chico sonrió tiernamente.

\- No Annita, no es un sueño.- dijo acercándose lentamente y estirando una de sus manos.- mira, puedes sentirme si te toco.- la chica se alejó rápidamente, apretó sus parpados y puso sus brazos enfrente.

\- NO.- dijo con temor.- por favor, no me toques.- el castaño borró su sonrisa y se alejó un poco de ella.

\- Está bien.- suspiró tratando de calmarse, sabía que sería difícil pero en realidad no tenía una idea de cuánto.- no te tocaré si no quieres.- la rubia comenzó a abrir sus ojos, temblaba ligeramente, era extraño, ni siquiera recordaba cómo era su vida antes de irse con Hao; se calmó poco a poco hasta que observó en una de las mesitas de noche un plato con mucha comida que lucía deliciosa. Su boca se hizo agua y tuvo que sostener su estómago para intentar controlarse, pues a pesar del hambre que tenía, no sabía que le pediría Yoh a cambio para obtenerla; estaba perdida en ese pensamiento hasta que escuchó al castaño hablarle.- ¿Tienes hambre?- dándose cuenta de cómo la chica observaba la comida. Ella simplemente asintió.- aquí tienes.- dijo extendiéndole el plato.

\- ¿así nada más?- preguntó la chica, el castaño se extrañó por ese cuestionamiento pero sin más asintió.

\- Claro Annita, aunque sabes… debe estar helada, permíteme ir a calentarla un poco.

\- No.- contestó rápidamente.- así está bien.- dijo mirando el plato.

\- pero…-

\- De verdad, así está bien.- repitió; por lo cual el chico se dirigía a ella para entregarle los alimentos hasta que lo detuvo.

\- Ponlo en la cama, yo lo tomaré.- el shaman lo pensó un momento y así lo hizo.- gracias.- dijo una vez que lo vio alejarse del plato, la chica casi se abalanzó contra él y comenzó a comer con velocidad, como si temiera que le quitaran el plato. Fue ahí que recordó que algo le faltaba… o alguien, paró de comer de golpe.- ¿y Cerbero?- preguntó algo asustada. El chico que la observaba con curiosidad le contestó.

\- No te preocupes, él está bien… comió demasiado y debe estar dormido en alguna parte de la casa.

\- Oh.- la chica siguió comiendo hasta terminar.

\- ¿quieres más?- cuestionó el castaño ofreciéndole su plato. La chica asintió; el shaman colocó el plato en la cama y ella lo devoró.- Anna…- dijo Yoh con algo de preocupación, ella no lo miró.- ¿tú… me recuerdas?- la itako dejó el plato de lado y contestó.

\- Sí… ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?- él un poco confundido preguntó.

\- ¿Qué somos Anna?- la rubia calló ante tal pregunta, no sabía que decir; habían pasado 3 años, los cuales habían sido terribles, había sido abusada en todos los aspectos por Hao y maltratada por todos y cada uno de sus secuaces.

\- ¿Te refieres a ahora? ¿Quieres que te diga que… te pertenezco?- dijo con algo de miedo.

\- ¿Qué?- se sobresaltó poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- la sacerdotisa aterrada por su reacción se alejó lo más que pudo de él.

 **Flash back…**

Era una noche en la que se encontraba sola en la torre del castillo, una de esas noches tranquilas en las que él había salido por provisiones y ella podía disfrutar de la hermosa noche estrellada.

Su tranquilidad no duró mucho pues escuchó unas voces que se acercaban, no entendía lo que decían hasta que realizó que se encontraba fuera de su puerta.

\- ¿estás seguro de esto?- cuestionó uno de ellos.

\- Claro que sí, después de todo, nosotros estamos a cargo de ella y estamos unidos en esto ¿no? Merecemos un pequeño incentivo. Que mejor premio que la mujer que está ahí adentro.- la rubia se asustó, no podía ser cierto… ¿ahora también debía servirlos a ellos?

\- ¿pero no crees que si el señor Hao se entera nos matará?

\- jajajaaj, jamás se enterará, ella no es tan estúpida para decírselo… y si lo hace, ya nos haremos cargo de que alguien acabe con ella.- dijo abriendo el cerrojo y pateando la puerta, la chica estaba oculta bajo la cama tapando su boca y apretando los ojos.- pero mira que si es idiota… ¿cree que no la encontraremos en el único mueble que existe en la habitación?- dijo levantando la cama con violencia y levantándola de un brazo.

\- No, no por favor.- decía desesperada. El tipo ignoraba sus súplicas y aspiraba el aroma de su cuello.

\- Oh sí, esto va a gustarte mucho.-dijo miestras su compañero se acercaba a ayudarle a sostenerla.

\- hagamos esto rápido antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.- dijo mientras le cubría la boca a Anna. L otro tipo se bajaba los pantalones hasta que notó que su ropa se incendiaba.- ¿Qué demo…- no pudo terminar la frase al ver impresionado que fuera de la ventana se encontraba Hao sobre el espíritu de fuego y todos sus aliados se acercaban al lugar.

\- ¿así que pensaban disfrutar de mi mujer?- dijo con los ojos llenos de odio.- el espíritu de fuego los tomó a ambos y los devoró vivos.- ahora escúchenme bien.- dijo con rabia.- el que pretenda quedarse con Anna, tendrá que pasar sobre mí, y si logra vencerme, será su propietario, pero si no es así… esperen el mismo destino de estos dos despreciables seres diminutos. ¿Quedó claro?

 **Fin del flash back…**

La chica terminó su historia y el shaman se quedó mudo.

\- Si estoy en esta casa es porque venciste a Hao ¿verdad?- dijo lentamente.- ¿eso quiere decir que ahora te pertenezco?

\- No. No Anna eso no es así.- el shaman no quería decirla a la rubia que era probable que Hao estuviera vivo, no quería asustarla.- tu eres libre; no le perteneces a nadie estás de vuelta en casa… las cosas serán como antes.

\- Como antes.- no sabía exactamente como era eso. Fueron interrumpidos por un extraño ruido fuera de la puerta. Yoh se acercó a abrir y rápidamente el cachorro entró y se lanzó a los brazos de su dueña.- Hola cerbi.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.- también me da gusto verte.- le daba dulces caricias a su mascota hasta que finalmente levantó su lindo rostro y por primera vez en 3 años, vio directamente a los ojos al hombre que estaba frente a ella.- Yoh… ¿puedo hablar con Marion?- el chico se puso pálido… ¿acaso no recordaba que había muerto? ¿Cómo se había despedido de ella?

\- ¿Marion?

\- Sí… es decir ¿ella salió con nosotros verdad?- el chico tragó pesado. No podría ocultar algo así.

\- Anna…- suspiró.- Si… ella salió con nosotros.- dijo sentándose en la cama.- pero ella no sobrevivió… ¿no lo recuerdas Annita?- la chica estaba muda, pálida, no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿cómo era posible que no recordar algo así? Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Estaba sola de nuevo. Tenía miedo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte dolor de cabeza, con sus manos la sostuvo mientras fuertemente apretaba sus manos y dientes. Cerbero asustado ladraba a su dueña.- ¿Qué pasa Anna?- intentó acercarse a la rubia pero esta la detuvo.

\- No por favor.- le dijo mientras gemía de dolor, era en verdad intolerable.

\- Por favor Anna, debes dejarme ayudarte.

\- No, aléjate de mí.- decía, pero no podía más… unas nauseas horribles la atacaron y el mareo era insoportable. El castaño no soportó más y se acercó por completo colocando su mano derecha en su espalda. Ese momento fue completamente extraño; el dolor se detuvo por completo, su mirada se nubló y una serie de recuerdos pequeños la atacó.

Todos y cada uno relacionados a la muerte de Marion.

Tocó su pecho pues sentía una presión muy fuerte, tomó aire y volvió a la normalidad.

\- ¿te sientes bien?- la rubia levantó la mirada llena de odio y lo miró.

\- Él la mató… la maldijo; ella sufrió y todo por mi culpa.- continuó, sus ojos derramaban incontables lágrimas.- ¿En dónde está? Por favor, quiero verla… quiero estar consiente cuando me despida…- el chico la miró seriamente.

\- perdóname, no puedo.- dijo con tristeza.- no por ahora.

\- ¿Por qué no? Dijiste que todo sería como antes ¿no? ¿A qué te referías con eso? Por favor… será lo único que te pida en la vida… no volveré a pedir nada más, haré lo que tú quieras por favor.- suplicó de rodillas frente a él golpeándolo con los puños en el pecho; era tan raro verla así, su rubia era tan diferente ahora, se veía destrozada; lamentablemente no podía hacer nada por ella en estos momentos, le partía el corazón no poder ayudarla. El chico tomó sus manos y las contuvo.

\- Anna lo siento tanto…- suspiró.- pero ahora mismo no puedo llevarte a ese lugar… es peligroso.- Anna tragó pesado y lo miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿peligroso por qué? ¿Qué podría pasar?- dijo respirando agitadamente. Al ver la negativa del chico de contestar insistió.- ¡Habla!- dijo arrebatándole las manos y soltándose.

\- Porque Marion está enterrada en un lugar cerca de donde te encontramos.

-¿Y?...

\- Y Hao podría encontrarnos.- la rubia se puso totalmente pálida.- no sabemos si él está muerto.

\- No… ¿cómo puede ser?- se alejó de Yoh temblando.- No… no puedo estar aquí, él va a encontrarme.- se dejó caer por la puerta… nos matará a todos, va a matar a mi cerbero.- el castaño se acercó a la itako y habló quedamente.

\- Annita tienes que calmarte. Todo estará bien, lo prometo… no dejaré que te haga daño.- la chica lo miró en silencio.

\- Tú no sabes cómo es… ya lo hizo una vez. Va a hacerme mucho daño; te matará… a todos en esta casa.- el shaman sintió como si se le hiciera añicos el corazón "ya lo hizo una vez"… ¿se refería a que él no pudo defenderla en esa ocasión?

\- Yo no soy el mismo de antes…- dijo con firmeza.

\- Yo tampoco.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos con dolor, cosa que hizo sentir aún peor al castaño.

\- No dejaré que algo malo te vuelva a suceder. Confía en mí.

\- No es como si lo hubieras permitido la primera.- dijo con crueldad.

\- Anna… - pronunció con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿me culpas?- la itako solo desvió la mirada.

\- No… no podría. Nadie tiene la culpa.

\- ¿entonces por qué no crees que puedo defenderte?- dijo con frustración.

\- Porque Hao está loco Yoh...- sudaba mientras dejaba salir todo lo que llevaba consigo.- porque poseyó mi cuerpo durante más de tres años, abuso y torturó a cualquiera que se lo trató de impedir, porque mató a Marion la única amiga que he tenido en mi vida al darse cuenta de que me ayudaba, intentó quemar vivo a mi perro, el único que ha estado conmigo… y cuando me encuentre, te matará y será mi culpa… no debo estar aquí; tal vez si regreso, él te perdone.- fue un puñal a sangre fría el que la rubia le dijera de primera mano que Hao la había violado… era cierto que su mentalidad era diferente, pero eso era por obvias razones, no podría dejarla sola, eso jamás; además él siempre la amaría y daría su vida por verla recuperarse, tranquila y feliz. Pero si eso era así debía saberlo todo… por más que doliera. Entonces preguntó.

\- ¿a qué te ayudaba Marion?- la chica tragó pesado.

\- A no quedar embarazada.- Yoh no soportó más y comenzó a llorar; maldijo a la vida por ser tan injusta y arrebatarle la felicidad de las manos de un momento a otro.

 **Flash back…**

Era un hermoso atardecer en la ciudad, el castaño se encontraba recostado bajo un árbol en la colina del cementerio al que frecuentaba; sonreía al ver la puesta de sol… su vida era perfecta, el momento era perfecto, sólo le faltaba una hermosa rubia a la que parecía que había llamado con el pensamiento pues la sintió subir por la colina hasta que se paró a un costado de él.

\- hola.- saludó la hermosa rubia.

\- Hola.- contestó mientras la volteaba a ver con su hermosa sonrisa.

\- Te esperaba más temprano en casa.- dijo la chica- el castaño sólo estiró el brazo. Ella tomó su mano y el chico tiró de ella hasta hacerla caer sobre él; la itako se sonrojó, el chico la ayudó a situarse entre sus piernas y recargar su espalda. Olfateó el dulce aroma de su cuello.

\- Perdona; perdí la noción del tiempo… sólo pensaba.

\- ¿y en qué pensabas?- dijo la chica acomodándose mejor para poder ver la cara del castaño.

\- En lo feliz que soy ahora… y lo feliz que me hará ser tú esposo.- la chica sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

\- Aún no sabemos lo que nos dirán tu abuelos Yoh...- El castaño besó su frente.

-La carta decía que era momento de hablar de la boda Annita, así que lo más seguro es que sea para fijar una fecha… ya era hora.- dijo acercándose y rosando los labios de su rubia hasta convertirlo en un apasionado beso. Se separaron un poco agitados y se abrazaron.

\- muero por ser tu esposa.- dijo abrazándose a su pecho.

 **Fin del flash back…**

No se alejaría de ella, no la dejaría ir, recuperaría su amor… y sobre todo reconstruiría su amor y su confianza.

Esa confesión de la chica lo hacía pensar que Hao además de sádico, se quedó esperando que en algún momento Anna se enamorara de él.

Estúpido siquiera pensarlo… ahora su Anna no permitía si quiera se le acercara y lo peor de todo es que él era la viva imagen de su violador. Su hermano gemelo.

¿Lo vería ella así? Le sonrió con amor, justo como solía hacerlo.

\- Te prometo que en cuanto logremos asegurarnos de que Hao está muerto, te llevaré a visitar el lugar en el que descansa Marion.- la chica se levantó de repente y corrió al que recordaba era el baño de su pieza. Vomitó hasta que su cansado cuerpo no pudo más.

\- ¿estás bien?

\- No lo sé… me siento un poco extraña.

\- Llamaré a Fausto… tengo otra cosa importante que decirte.

Bajo las escaleras… se veía mal, con sus ojos rojos e hinchados; todos estaban a la expectativa hasta que se dieron cuenta de su estado.

\- Rayos Yoh ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el Ainu.

\- No es nada, dijo entrando a la sala… Fausto ¿puedes ir a revisar a Anna? Se siente mal.- todos se quedaron callados.

\- ¿eso quiere decir que despertó?- interrogó Tamao. El sólo asintió.

\- Claro Yoh enseguida.- subió deprisa las escaleras.

\- Te ves mal amigo.- dijo el chino…

\- Estoy bien no pasa nada.

\- ¿algo de lo que quieras hablar con nosotros?- continuó Manta.

\- No por ahora…- dijo mirando al enano con tristeza. El pequeño comprendió inmediatamente, ahora Yoh se iba enterando poco a poco de todo lo que le pasó a Anna durante esos años.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos cuando bajó Fausto. Y le hizo una seña a Yoh para hablar en la cocina.

Cuando estuvieron solos hablaron.

\- No me dejó revisarla… sólo pude ver el color de sus párpados bajos y la dilatación de sus pupilas. Su malestar debe estar relacionado al problema que te dije… deben intervenirla quirúrgicamente. Probablemente lleve mucho tiempo sintiéndose así de mal pero dudo mucho que Hao la haya llevado a recibir atención médica. Debes decírselo pues esto debe hacerse ya.- el shaman asintió.

\- Sí… lo haré en un momento… necesito arreglar unas cosas antes.- regresó a la sala y llamó a Ren y jun para que lo acompañaran en privado. - Chicos… mañana todos sabrán que operarán a Anna… deben saberlo pues son mis amigos pero esa no es la razón por la que los llamé. Los llamé porque necesito pedirles un enorme favor.

\- Claro Yoh lo que necesites.- contestó Jun.- ¿ella está bien?

\- Lo estará… lo que quiero que sepan es que mientras ella esté en el hospital, yo no estaré aquí para cuidarla y necesito que lo hagan por mí.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿A dónde demonios piensas ir mientras la mujer que amas no se encuentra bien?- dijo el chino con molestia.

\- Iré a Izumo… necesito hablar con mi abuela…

\- ¿Eso para qué? Podrías usar el teléfono.- el castaño respiró frustrado.

\- No Ren… necesito pedirle que traiga a Marion del más allá. Necesito ayuda para comprender muchas cosas acerca de Anna…

\- ¿y por qué no te la llevas? Le haría muy bien verla de nuevo y despedirse.

\- No hermano, creo que estás equivocado.- intervino la peliverde.- Si hace eso en la situación de Anna tal vez sea perjudicial. No sabemos cómo pueda reaccionar.

\- Exacto… temo que Anna se culpe o se deprima más… quiero que ella esté bien, no quiero empeorar las cosas pero es urgente que yo vaya debido al poco tiempo que me dio mi abuela para solucionar las cosas aquí. Por favor… ¿la cuidarán?

\- Claro Yoh… pero no entiendo de qué o de quién.- el chico suspiró.

\- Principalmente de ella misma. Pero también de lo que sienta temor… no creo que permita que te acerques Ren pero tú puedes alejar a los demás de ella y tu Jun puedes hacerle compañía.

\- claro que lo haremos.- dijo la chica.- cuenta con ello…- ¿Cuándo la van a operar?

\- Pues… necesito agendar en el hospital y si es necesario pagar más lo haré pero… quisiera que mañana mismo.

\- Pero Yoh.- se sorprendió la chica.- eso es muy precipitado ¿no lo crees? ¿Qué hay de los análisis para saber si es apta o no para lo que sea que le vayan a hacer?

\- Fausto dijo que es importante y ya se encargó de eso. No quiero posponerlo más… necesito que ella se encuentre bien física y mentalmente, debo asegurarlo. Iré a hablar con ella ahora. Confío en que estará bien en sus manos. Con permiso.- los hermanos Tao sólo lo miraron y asintieron.

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que había dejado sola a la rubia y no sabía cómo entrar y abordar el tema de la cirugía… estaba preocupado, debía convencerla de aceptar.

Tomó valor y entró… encontró a cerbero dormido en la cama pero sin señales de la rubia hasta que escuchó que se abría la puerta del baño. Volteó y se quedó sin habla al ver a Anna completamente desnuda ante él, con su hermoso cabello rubio que ahora le llegaba un poco más debajo de la espalda escurriendo de agua caliente pues el vapor aún salía del baño. El shaman se sonrojó y volteó la mirada hacia otra parte.

\- Lo siento… creí que estarías acostada.- dijo con nerviosismo.

\- Moría por darme una ducha… hace tres años que no me baño con agua caliente… - el chico enmudeció. Ella simplemente ignoró el comportamiento de Yoh y se dirigió a la cama a recostarse.- Oye.- dijo.- ¿Por qué no tengo nada de ropa en los cajones?- dijo asustada.- ¿también aquí debo dormir desnuda?- eso hizo que el castaño reaccionara y le devolviera la mirada.

\- No Annita, no tienes que hacer aquí nada de lo que hacías allá… todo es igual que antes ¿no lo recuerdas?- ella suspiró cansada.

\- 3 años es mucho tiempo; pero eso no contesta mi pregunta… si todo es como antes ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

\- Verdaderamente no lo sé… yo intente conservar tu habitación justo como la dejaste.- ella sólo levantó la ceja; era extraño, conversaban sobre el pasado tan profundamente esperando que tuviera un pequeño aire de nostalgia y le interesara recuperar lo perdido que ni siquiera realizaba que ella estaba desnuda.- De verdad, lo juro… pero no te preocupes. Repondremos todo lo perdido en cuanto te recuperes.- dijo sin pensar.

\- ¿recuperarme de qué?- dijo extrañada. Respiró hondo, era ahora o nunca.

\- Ammm… no sé cómo decir esto así que simplemente lo haré… tienes una heridas internas que causó Hao… probablemente las tengas desde hace ya mucho tiempo y tal vez no lo hayas notado pero ahora tus síntomas están agravando… Necesitas cirugía… pronto y lo programé para mañana.- La chica no comprendía todo lo que pasaba, pero estaba asustada eso era definitivo.

\- No.- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Continuará…

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.- Tu pasado.

… si todo es como antes ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

\- Verdaderamente no lo sé… yo intente conservar tu habitación justo como la dejaste.- ella sólo levantó la ceja; era extraño, conversaban sobre el pasado tan profundamente esperando que tuviera un pequeño aire de nostalgia y le interesara recuperar lo perdido que ni siquiera realizaba que ella estaba desnuda.- De verdad, lo juro… pero no te preocupes. Repondremos todo lo perdido en cuanto te recuperes.- dijo sin pensar.

\- ¿recuperarme de qué?- dijo extrañada. Respiró hondo, era ahora o nunca.

\- Ammm… no sé cómo decir esto así que simplemente lo haré… tienes una heridas internas que causó Hao… probablemente las tengas desde hace ya mucho tiempo y tal vez no lo hayas notado pero ahora tus síntomas están agravando… Necesitas cirugía… pronto y lo programé para mañana.- La chica no comprendía todo lo que pasaba, pero estaba asustada eso era definitivo.

\- No.- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

\- Déjame explicarte… lo que.-

\- NO!- dijo con mayor ímpetu.- En toda mi vida jamás he pasado por un quirófano, ni siquiera sé de qué demonios se trata lo que van a hacerme. No quiero y no lo permitiré. Yo no siento nada extraño en mi cuerpo.

\- Tal vez no los hayas notado.- dijo el castaño tratando de conservar la paciencia.- pero fausto dice que son de importancia… dijo, que tu periodo comenzará a ponerse irregular hasta que lo pierdas.- la chica comenzaba a poner atención y su renuencia comenzó a flaquear.- es una infección muy grave Anna y… yo de verdad no sé qué planes tengas para el futuro, tal vez es muy pronto para eso pero… si no te intervienen pronto, podrás perder la matriz.- la chica palideció.- y no podrás tener hijos, incluso si agrava todo esto, podría ocasionar una sepsis o algo así, la verdad no sé lo que significa pues no soy doctor, pero Fausto dijo que podrías quedar en coma o incluso morir.

La rubia bajó la mirada, se sentía impotente, pegó sus rodillas a su cuerpo y las abrazó fuertemente.

\- Anna, apoyaré cada decisión que tomes, la defenderé y te cuidaré lo que me reste de vida, pero por favor, al menos esta vez, deja que yo tome esta decisión sobre ti. Sé que ha sido muy duro y que has pasado por muchas cosas. Pero quédate conmigo. No quiero que mueras… estos tres años sin ti han sido una constante lucha día a día; por favor… vive por mí.- una lágrima rodó por las mejillas de ambos.

\- Tengo miedo.-susurró la rubia.

\- Lo sé.- contestó.- pero pelearé junto a ti todos los días para que eso cambie y no vuelas a tener miedo jamás.- la itako asintió levemente.

\- ¿entonces será mañana?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Sí.- dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro; su rubia había aceptado.- Fausto dijo que será rápido. Será en el hospital de Funbari, tengo unos contactos que se encargarán de que nadie te moleste, Fausto forma parte del equipo que te va a intervenir y la recuperación es rápida también. Solo serán dos días en el hospital y podrás reposar el resto aquí. Jun y Ren te harán compañía mientras vuelvo.- la chica estrechó los ojos.

\- ¿Mientras vuelvo? ¿A dónde se supone que irás?- tonto, se había olvidado por completo de esa parte; no quería que Anna se enterara de que quería traer a Marion de regreso para hablar con ella acerca de lo que vivió la rubia, ella jamás se lo permitiría. Lo pensó bien antes de hablar y decidió que por esta vez, tenía que mentir.

\- Debo atender unos pendientes de la empresa.

\- ¿la empresa?- el chico sonrió.

\- Si, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de platicar y ponernos al día pero verás… mientras estuve buscándote como loco encontré una gran cantidad de personas perdidas, secuestrados, cosas robadas, artesanías antiguas entre otras cosas y bueno empresarios millonarios, el gobierno y otras personas comenzaron a contratar mis servicios. Al principio no quería pues me desviaban de llegar a ti pero contraté mucho personal y los chicos se involucraron así que mientras yo me dirigía a ti, ellos atendían el negocio.

\- Oh vaya.- dijo la itako con cierta sorpresa.

\- Sí, es grande de hecho… tengo que contratar más personal y te encantará conocerlos a todos. Son geniales personas y todos tienen un propósito.

\- ¿entonces no estarás cuando salga de cirugía?- volvió al tema. El castaño suspiró con tristeza.

\- No, pero prometo no tardar, estaré aquí lo más pronto posible.

\- Bien… oye, ¿puedes prestarme algo de ropa? No quiero volver a ver lo que traía puesto.

\- Claro que sí Annita.- dijo realizando después de tanto tiempo que la chica seguía desnuda.- iré a buscar algo a mi habitación.

Sin más salió rápidamente a su habitación en busca de algo de ropa que le ajustara, era difícil pues la última vez que se habían visto tenía poco de cumplir 18 años, ahora la rubia con 21 tenía casi el mismo cuerpo pero aun así él era un poco más grande. Tomó unos pants color gris y una playera blanca de cuando él tenía quince años. Sintiéndose afortunado de haberlos guardado. Si bien eran pequeños no había mucho problema pues ella era pequeña también, tal vez le quedarían algo cortos. Rebuscó en su armario y encontró sus zapatillas para correr de aquellos años y no estaban en mal estado, le servirían mientras ella se sintiera mejor para llenar su guarda ropa. Volvió enseguida y entró.

La rubia seguía esperándolo en la cama mientras acariciaba a su mascota.

\- aquí tienes.- dijo pasándole la ropa.- tal vez te pueda quedar.- la rubia reconoció inmediatamente la ropa, se la probó y le quedó muy bien exceptuando por los pants que le quedaron algo cortos de las piernas. – Eso estará bien por ahora.- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.- ¿quieres bajar a saludar? Todos se mueren por verte.- la chica se mordió el labio y lo pensó detenidamente hasta que asintió con lentitud.

Caminaron hacia la puerta de la habitación pero antes de salir Anna lo llamó.

\- Espera.- dijo tomando aire, el shaman la miró con atención.- yo… no soy la misma de antes y no… no sé, yo de verdad no sé cómo actuar.- dijo bajando la mirada; yoh se acercó más a ella e intentó tocarla pero ella dio un ligero paso hacia atrás. El chico bajó la mano e intentó encontrar su mirada.

\- Oye… nadie espera algo de ti ¿sabes? Todos están felices de que hayas regresado, no necesitas actuar de ninguna forma, el hecho de que estés aquí hace felices a todos. Solo se tu misma ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿yo misma?- dijo pensándolo ¿Cómo se supone que era eso?

\- tranquila, no tengas miedo... vamos.- le sonrió inspirándole confianza.- ya verás que todo saldrá bien.- la chica sonrió débilmente al escuchar la frase que siempre repetía su prometido.

Caminaron hasta las escaleras, Yoh delante de ella hasta que la rubia se sintió segura y comenzó a bajar lentamente; cuando llegó al piso de abajo, no se vislumbró a nadie hasta que se escuchó un estallido de carcajadas general en la sala de estar; la rubia resopló, eso de verdad le resultaba familiar de alguna manera.

El castaño se colocó frente a la puerta corrediza y la miró.- ¿lista?- la rubia lo miró unos segundos y después asintió levemente. Corrió la puerta con lentitud pasando el castaño a la sala donde todos convivían y habló.

\- Chicos, que gusto que estén todos en un mismo lugar… Anna despertó y se siente mejor así que quiso bajar a acompañarnos. El asombro fue momentáneo para todos pues no se lo esperaban y todos callaron totalmente al ver a Anna; Tamao la miraba con odio pues no podía creer su atrevimiento al querer bajar el primer día de haber llegado, debía analizar con cuidado su comportamiento para saber manejar la situación a su conveniencia.

El silencio sumergió a la rubia en la incomodidad pero esta fue disminuyendo pues los amigos de Yoh la saludaron tan cálidamente como siempre. El primero en acercarse a ella fue manta quien le sonrió con júbilo. – Hola Anna! Qué gusto me da verte mejor.- dijo el pequeñín, la chica recordó los momentos que había pasado con él en el castillo, sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y contestó.- Gracias Manta.

Al ver la interacción entre estos dos, los chicos se animaron y comenzaron a saludar a la chica; la peli verde se acercó a ella.- Oh Anna es tan bueno tenerte de vuelta, nos la vamos a pasar muy bien, sobre todo porque me enteré de que tu guarda ropa necesita una renovación e Yoh quiere regalarte uno completo.- dijo guiñando un ojo al castaño el cual sólo sonrió en aprobación. La rubia miró en su dirección y contestó.- claro… supongo que será divertido.- oh ya verás que sí, compraremos de todo y le haremos los cambios que quieras en esta Tu casa.- haciendo énfasis a lo cual Tamao que estaba pendiente de la conversación apretó los puños y la miró retadora.- ¿cambios?- cuestionó la itako.- si verás Anna.- decía Jun.- la casa no ha tenido mejoras en tres años y tu tenías muchas cosas planeadas, tal vez sea momento de retomar los proyectos. Eso te vendría bastante bien.- la sacerdotisa meditó un poco y concordó en que tal vez estaría bien tener ese tipo de distractores.- es una gran idea.- Yoh feliz de verla interactuar salió a la cocina para preparar algo de té con las galletas favoritas de Anna.

Cuando volvió todos estaban felizmente alrededor de Anna dándole la bienvenida con alegría, y aunque el aura de la chica se sentía un poco incómoda, Yoh recordó que eso era normal en realidad desde antes de que ella se fuera. – Vaya amigo que suertudo eres.- dijo Horo Horo.- Anna se pone cada vez más hermosa con el paso de los años.- la rubia se sintió un poco perturbada con el comentario pero no fue necesario decir nada.- no seas imprudente Horo horo.- dijo Ren.- lo lamento Anna, ya sabes como es este mandril mal educado.- ¿a quién llamas mandril e Tiburcio?- frases que los enfrascaron en una típica pelea que la chica observaba con curiosidad.- Bueno una cosa es cierta, que doña Anna cada día se pone más hermosa.- dijo Ryu.- es cierto pue' eso no pasa desapercibido por nadie.- ya basta chicos.- dijo el joven inglés.- estamos incomodando a Anna, además no creo que a nuestro amigo Yoh le guste que hablen de esa manera de su prometida.- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Tamao quien se puso de pie y habló de forma altanera.

\- No te equivoques Lyserg, a Yoh no tienen por qué importarle los comentarios referentes a Anna, además ¿te falla la memoria acaso? La prometida de Yoh soy yo, eso no ha cambiado.- la itako la miró confusa… cuando ella se fue, era la prometida de Yoh aunque no lo había recordado o no le había prestado la mayor importancia pues el castaño le dijo que todo seguía igual que hace tres años. El castaño colocó el té y las galletas y comenzó a acercarse a Tamao mientras la pelirosa caminaba en dirección a la rubia.- no escuches todo lo que te han dicho Anna, las cosas aquí han cambiado. Esta ya no es tu casa, sólo eres una huésped aquí.- la itako estaba impresionada, no por las cosas que le decía, sino por como las decía, pues no recordaba que la pequeña Tamao fuera de esa manera.- y la futura esposa de Yoh soy yo.

La rubia la miró fijamente y levantó la ceja.- Está bien.- la respuesta de la rubia dejó a todos anonadados.

-¿qué?- dijo con arrogancia la pelirosa.

\- Tamao, no he estado aquí en tres años, no sé cómo funcionaron las cosas mientras no estuve y no planeo quitarte lo que tú crees que te pertenece; estoy de regreso y eso no cambiará, pero en cuanto a las decisiones que tú e Yoh tomaron no puedo entrometerme.

La pelirosa sonrió sarcásticamente.- no hables como si fueran sólo nuestra decisión, tu tan amada abuela Kino pensó que jamás volverías e inmediatamente concretó nuestro compromiso.- eso fue más que suficiente para hacer flaquear a la rubia y para tener a Yoh interponiéndose.

\- Basta.- dijo Yoh con una mirada tan oscura jamás vista en él.

\- pero es la verdad.- retó con la misma mirada.

\- di una palabra más y te vas a la calle ¿entendiste?- el castaño giró hacia la rubia que miraba con sorpresa.- Anna.- la chica negó con la cabeza.

\- No es necesario Yoh… no debes aclararme nada, yo sólo soy un huésped de esta casa ahora y debes escuchar a tu prometida.

\- Ella no es mi prometida.- suspiró.- no oficialmente. La abuela… ella cree que debemos hablar contigo primero.

\- Debiste hablarme de esto.

\- Lo siento, no lo consideré necesario pues… para mí no vale la pena, todo es igual que hace tres años.- la itako negó con la cabeza.

\- Debes aceptar que no es así.

Todos estaban callados, molestos con Tamao por interrumpir la bienvenida de Anna con esa horrible actitud.

\- Lo mejor será que me hables de todo lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia, si su compromiso es algo establecido por mi sensei, es claramente algo que debe llevarse a cabo.

\- No, las cosas no son así.

\- Claro que sí.- interrumpió Tamao.- hagamos lo que Anna dice y hablemos de todo lo que ocurrió en su ausencia.- Yoh la miró con molestia.

\- De eso me encargaré yo personalmente, no debes meterte en temas que no te llaman Tamao.

\- Pero…- iba a refutar la pelirosa.

\- ¿Saben?- habló la rubia.- Lo mejor será que hablen acerca de esto ustedes primero y arreglen su mal entendido. Estaré en mi habitación.

\- Anna.- Yoh y Jun trataron de detenerla.

\- Está bien… gracias por ayudarme a volver chicos.- dijo dirigiéndose a todos.- buenas noches.- salió de la sala de estar y todos callaron hasta que escucharon la habitación de la sacerdotisa cerrarse.

-¿Te has vuelto loca Tamao?- dijo Horo- ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esa?

\- Nadie dijo que fuera bienvenida en mi casa.- contestó con coraje

\- Esta no es tu casa, es mía y de mi familia, a la que Anna siempre va a pertenecer.

\- Bien, pues recuerda lo que dijo la abuela, tienes 6 meses para convencerla de ser tu esposa y dar herederos a la familia y a como reacciono Anna con la noticia, no parece tener problema con que tú y yo estemos juntos. ¿Por qué no le dices todo lo que su adorada abuela piensa? ¿o será mejor que lo haga yo?

\- No te atrevas. Yo pondré a Anna al tanto de todo, pero no quiero afligirla o causarle problemas antes de que entre a cirugía, quiero que esté tranquila.

\- ja! ¿Cirugía? ¿De qué? No me digas… Está embarazada de tu hermano.- todos palidecieron, el shaman quería gritarle pero la cachetada que Jun le propinó llegó antes.

\- No vuelvas a decir estupicedes.

\- ¿Te atreves abofetearme en mi propia casa? Sal de aquí en este momento.

\- No te muevas de tu lugar Jun, no hagas caso de lo que acaba de decir. Mañana iré a Izumo y tú vendrás conmigo Tamao, no dejaré que te quedes aquí a molestar a Anna.- sin permitir que respondiera se dio la vuelta, tomó las galletas y el té y fue en busca de la rubia. Tocó la puerta pero no tuvo respuesta así que abrió lentamente; la vio perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando las estrellas, sentada en la ventana. - ¿Annita?- la llamó y la chica casi brincó del miedo.- lo siento, no quise asustarte.- ella lo miró casi pálida, hace unos días aún estaba en el castillo de Hao y la única razón por la que se abría la puerta era para ser utilizada por Hao, lo cual la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás y pegarse a la pared.- ¿estás bien? Te ves algo pálida.

\- Estoy bien.- dijo mirándolo con precaución.- ¿hay alguna razón para que estés aquí?

\- Sí.- dijo el castaño dejando las galletas y el té sobre la mesita. Ven aquí, siéntate, quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¿hablar?- repitió con desconfianza.

\- Sí, quiero que hablemos acerca de varias cosas.- la chica respiró con dificultad pero se acercó a donde el castaño le señalaba.- te preparé un té pero de seguro ya está helado.

\- no importa, gracias.- dijo la chica tomándolo; beberlo fue un dulce recuerdo de sus días ahí y esas galletas las había anhelado tanto que incluso había noches en que las soñaba. El chico veía como comía y se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que lo que vendría sería muy difícil pero no le importaba, la Anna que amaba seguía ahí, era ella, pero estaba asustada, 3 años fue mucho tiempo, y no importaba que le costara la vida reconstruirla. Lo haría.

\- Anna… antes de que entrara… ¿en qué pensabas?- lo miró mientras masticaba lentamente y su mente regresó a sus pensamientos.

Flash back…

Subió a su habitación y se dirigió a la ventana; Dios, Yoh estaba comprometido con Tamao, y su sensei que tanto amaba lo había impuesto, ¿eso quería decir que su sensei la había dado por muerta? ¿Qué jamás le importó buscarla? O que incluso ya habiéndola encontrado ¿la consideraba insuficiente para formar parte de su familia? Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero luchó por contenerlas.

Pero ahora que ella regresaba ¿Qué pasaría? Si se casaba con Yoh ¿podría cumplir como esposa? La sola idea de que alguien la tocara la volvía loca, no quería que nadie se acercara a ella y mucho menos íntimamente. Eso no era justo, para nadie… no para su sensei que le dio todo en la vida, no para Tamao que esperó tanto tiempo por una oportunidad, no para ella que no podía aceptar el destino que le tocó vivir pero por sobre todos, no para Yoh el hombre que a pesar del tiempo, la distancia y los horrores vividos, era el hombre al que amaba más que a nada y que a nadie en el mundo. Él era tan dulce y tan bueno con ella a pesar de que sabía o se daba una idea de todo lo que Hao le había hecho y aun así, a pesar de amarlo y saber que era bueno… le temía.

¿Eso cambiaría? Respiró con dificultad, probablemente no. Le temía a cualquiera que se acercara, y las pesadillas que la atacaban desde hace 3 años tal vez jamás se irían. Yoh no merecía eso, el merecía una mujer entera, sólo para él, entregada, dedicada, y que lo amara tanto como ella lo amaba y sabía que Tamao podía dárselo todo. Miró las estrellas con decisión, estaba clara en su mente, se haría a un lado e Yoh podría tener la vida que siempre quiso al lado de otra mujer. Y ella podría verlo ser feliz. Escuchó que Yoh la llamaba a sus espaldas y brincó.

Fin del flash back.

\- En nada.- dijo con cautela. El chico suspiró.

\- Ay Annita no sabes cómo desearía tener esa antigua habilidad tuya de leer la mente.- la chica hizo un ruido con gracia.

\- no sabes lo que dices, es muy molesto a veces. Escuchar los problemas de todos, sus insultos, su lástima.- el chico estrechó los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?-la chica tomó un poco de valor.

\- El reishi volvió, no completamente o no he entrenado lo suficiente o tal vez lo ignoro no lo sé pero en ocasiones puedo escuchar o leer de nuevo los pensamientos de los demás.

\- ¿puedes escuchar los míos?- dijo con curiosidad mientras pensaba una y otra vez que la amaba, como la primera vez que lo pensó y ella lo descubrió.

\- No en realidad.- contestó.- no siempre funciona o no sé cómo decirlo solamente a veces llegan.

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- dijo sintiéndose tonto al preguntar. La rubia hizo una pequeña mueca de burla.

\- Bueno es curioso, humm, con Hao- ambos hicieron una mueca de dolor al escuchar el nombre.- no funcionaba, no podía leer sus pensamientos y él nunca ha podido leer los míos pero tengo claro que en una ocasión, me estaba peleando con Matilda porque se quería llevar mi cena y mi mente estaba clara en un objetivo, sonará tonto pero yo quería saber qué hacer para detenerla y de repente sus pensamientos llegaron a mi mente diciéndome que desde que yo llegué Hao no hacía nada por buscar apropiarse de los grandes espíritus que ella estaba perdiendo sus metas en la vida. Yo le contesté en voz alta que buscara por sí misma y dejara de culparme y ambas nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado. Hoy cuando baje a saludar a todos pude escuchar el pensamiento de algunos y eran muy fuertes acerca de la condescendencia o lástima que me tenías, a veces no sé si son sus pensamientos o sólo leí sus expresiones pero igual es horrible.- el shaman la miró con comprensión.

\- No pienses que es lástima Anna, no es así, todos ellos se esforzaron mucho por encontrarte y traerte de nuevo; están felices de verte aquí.

\- No todos.- dijo la rubia para poder hablar del tema que tanto pesar le daba.

\- Escucha, el tema de Tamao… no es como ella te platica, por favor debes creerme. Cuando te fuiste, comencé a buscarte como loco y a unos meses, la abuela recibió la noticia de que en algunos años se llevaría a cabo el torneo de shamanes se reunió con las sacerdotisas de Aomori y todas comenzaron a presionarla asustadas por lo que Hao te había hecho y diciendo que si no lo deteníamos, Hao obtendría a los grandes espíritus y acabaría con el mundo como lo conocemos. Dijeron que eran mejor dos Asakuras en la pelea que uno y que era momento de que yo sentara cabeza. La abuela se vio presionada Anna pero ella, nunca te olvidó, sufrió mucho tu desaparición pero sigue siendo presionada por las ancianas… a mí me encantaría que pudieras verla, ella se pondría muy feliz y podría constatar por sí misma que estás muy bien.- dijo con anhelo. La rubia dejó de comer y se mordió el labio.

\- Ella… ¿querrá hablar conmigo?-

\- por supuesto, estaría encantada… podríamos ir a visitarla cuando te recuperes.- la rubia bajó la mirada y lo meditó un momento.

\- Ehmm, tal vez no estoy lista para ello pero, voy a pensarlo.- el castaño le sonrió hermosamente.

\- De acuerdo… Annita, sé que por lo que has pasado ha sido muy difícil y no sé cómo quieras llevar tu vida en el futuro pero si tú me lo permites, si tú así lo quieres… mí prometida siempre ser…-

\- Espera.- lo detuvo y bajó la mirada.- podemos… dejar eso para después…yo no quiero hablar de eso ahora.- el Asakura bajó la mirada con tristeza… ¿y si no quería estar con él otra vez?

\- Bien… debes estar cansada y mañana te espera un día difícil, después de estas galletas no puedes comer nada hasta después de la cirugía ¿de acuerdo?- ella sólo asintió.

\- ¿Te irás temprano mañana?- recordando que no estaría presente.- Sí, pero no te preocupes, te acompañaré hasta el hospital y después me iré. Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

\- Bien.

\- Te dejo para que descanses.- le dijo con una radiante sonrisa y después se acercó a cerbero que estaba acostado en una esquina de la cama y acarició dulcemente su pancita.- que descanses pequeño amigo.

Cerró la puerta y Anna suspiró dejándose caer en sus almohadas, ni en sus mejores sueños idealizó el alguna vez poder volver, pero no era tonta, sabía que por más que Yoh quisiera ocultarlo, todo había cambiado y Tamao era el vivo reflejo de ello. No había duda, ella no pertenecía al mundo de yoh ahora, y lo aceptaba por verlo feliz, lo pensó un momento más y sí… hablaría con su sensei, debían reubicarla a donde no interfiriera en el futuro de Yoh. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el cansancio la arrastrara al mundo e los sueños, no duró mucho pues al poco tiempo comenzaron las pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente, Jun, Tamao, Ryu y Pirika preparaban el desayuno, el castaño bajó recién bañado y se dirigió a la pelirosa.- Recoge tus cosas Tamao, en cuanto vuelva del hospital nos vamos.- la chica lo miró con asombro.

\- Pero Yoh acabo de llegar… no me hagas esto.- el castaño refutó.

\- Nadie te está haciendo nada, en este momento y siempre mi prioridad será Anna, así que para su tranquilidad lo mejor será que no estés aquí. Y no hay más opciones. Dijo retirándose a la habitación de la rubia; tocó la puerta y la escuchó.-adelante.- pasó y la vio recién bañada envuelta en una suave toalla. Se veía cansada.

\- Buenos días Annita. ¿No dormiste bien?- dijo refiriéndose a su cara de cansancio y a sus ojeras un poco más marcadas.-

\- Estuvo bien.- dijo la chica con semblante serio. El chico la miró preocupado.

\- Bien… ¿estás lista para hoy?- la chica dudó un poco antes de simplemente asentir.- todo saldrá bien y será rápido, ya lo verás.- dijo sonriéndole tan hermosamente como siempre.- te traeré otros pants y playera para que uses, ve preparándote porque salimos en 30 minutos; vamos cerbero.- le dijo al cachorro.- es hora de desayunar.- el cachorro movió la colita con emoción y salió en busca de comida.

Una vez todo listo, el castaño se dirigía al hospital, iban acompañados de Fausto quien intervendría en la cirugía y de Manta, Ren y Jun que querían estar al pendiente de la rubia. Los demás amigos de Yoh se dirigieron a la empresa Asakura para monitorear los avances y revisar los nuevos casos, mientras que Pirika y Tamao se quedaron en la pensión para hacer las maletas de la pelirosa.

\- Es que no es justo Tamao, hace menos de dos días que volviste.- dijo con tristeza la peliazul que quería convivir más tiempo con su amiga.

\- No te preocupes Piri.- dijo con furia contenida en su voz.- esto no durará mucho tiempo, ya encontrare la forma.- la peliazul la miraba extraño, ya casi no quedaba nada de la dulce pelirosa y eso le asustaba a veces.- necesito que me hagas un favor mientras no esté aquí.

\- Bien… dime lo que sea.- dijo con seguridad.

\- Escucha; Yoh volverá tan pronto como pueda y va a dejarme allá… necesito que lo alejes de Anna lo más que puedas… no será mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

\- ¿pero cómo haré eso?

\- No lo sé, se productiva Pirika, no es muy difícil….- la peliazul asintió… lo intentaría.

De vuelta en el hospital, los chicos ya habían ingresado, Anna estaba lista en su bata azul recostada en su camilla y temblaba muy imperceptiblemente pero ella sentía que lo hacía. El shaman castaño al verla antes de entrar al quirófano se acercó a ella… buscó su mano y la tomó por unos segundos hasta que ella la retiró, era difícil. El chico aun así le sonrió.

\- Ya te lo dije Annita… todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.- la chica asintió.

\- ¿entonces ya te vas?- el shaman asintió.

\- No demoraré mucho… lo prometo, solo serán unos días, y cuando regrese podremos ir a pasear o hacer lo que tú quieras…- la chica asintió de nuevo y después Fausto se acercó…

\- Es hora…- Yoh se alejó y vio cómo se llevaban a Anna.

\- Esperen.- dijo la rubia, la camilla se detuvo y miró al castaño con seguridad.-Tal vez sí… sea buena idea hablar con la abuela.- el chico le sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza, la camilla siguió su camino; y el shaman no la perdió de vista hasta que las puertas se cerraron, el castaño se dirigió a la sala de espera donde estaban sus amigos.

\- ¿Estás segura de irte y dejarla?- cuestionó el chino.- Acaba de volver.

\- Sé que ustedes la cuidarán bien… necesito darme prisa y llegar con la abuela para hablar con Marion, no debo perder más tiempo… además Anna también quiere hablar con ella así que tengo muchas cosas que arreglar; la abuela tiene una meta consigo y necesito hablar al respecto. Nos vemos pronto chicos, se las encargo.- se despidió de sus amigos y salió casi corriendo del hospital, volvió a la pensión, subió a su habitación, tomó sus cosas y llamó a Tamao desde la entrada.- Hora de irnos.- la pelirosa apareció en la entrada con indignación reflejada en su rostro. Subieron sus cosas a la camioneta del castaño y se marcharon.

El camino a Izumo fue muy largo, sobre todo con la compañía de la pelirosa que trataba por todos los medios de persuadir al castaño.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión después de casi 7 horas, se estacionó donde siempre y bajó rápidamente de la camioneta junto a las maletas, de verdad necesita estirar las piernas y un buen descanso después del viaje tan agotador. En cuanto se colocó en un punto donde tuvo señal su celular, se comunicó con Jun quien le dijo que la operación había salido muy bien y que ahora Anna se encontraba descansando; Agradeció sus atenciones y entró a la mansión en busca de su abuela. Ingresó a la sala principal donde la vio tomando un poco de té.

\- Vaya querido nieto, eso fue pronto… dime, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí? ¿Vas a resolver tu matrimonio?

-Estoy en eso...- contestó el castaño.

\- ¿cómo se encuentra Anna?

\- Está bien, acaba de salir de cirugía, todo en orden.- el rostro de la anciana palideció.

\- ¿cirugía? ¿Por qué?

\- Eso es a lo que vengo… Necesito que traigas del más allá a Marion, la secuas de Hao, ella cuidó de Anna todo este tiempo y necesito hablar con ella para que me diga todo por lo que ha pasado; es duro para Anna hablar de esto y decirme la verdad, así que necesito saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando.

\- ¿Acaso estás loco? No se te ha ocurrido querido nieto que eso es una gran violación a la privacidad de Anna… no puedes hacer esto.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, debo ayudarla… ella me dirá que hacer.

\- ¿y no has pensado que lo que te pueda decir pueda ser muy duro para ti? Y cambie la perspectiva de tu relación con ella.

\- Eso jamás… no importa lo que me digan, mi amor por ella jamás cambiará. Además de eso… abuela… Anna quiere hablar contigo, sabe que concretaste el matrimonio conmigo y Tamao porque ella desapareció.- el semblante de la abuela cambió.

\- ¿Por qué cree eso?

\- Tamao se lo dijo.

Flash Back…

Una gran cantidad de ancianas sacerdotisas se encontraban en el templo de Aomori… todas rodeando a Kino Asakura.

\- Kino…- habló una de ellas con voz terriblemente profunda.- debes arreglar esta situación con urgencia… nosotras moriremos pronto y no podremos salvar a nuestra gente de Hao, nuestra Anna desapareció y ninguna de nosotras puede sentirla… es hora de aceptarlo, debe comenzar a entrenar a esa otra alumna tuya, de nombre Tamao, para tomar su puesto.

\- Pero, apenas han pasado unos meses… si mi niento…

\- No, es posible que Anna ya no forme parte de nosotros y aun así… el torneo de shamanes se reanudara en una o dos décadas, debemos estar preparados, si no lo hacemos, tu familia y nuestra comunidad serán destruidos, y todo recaerá sobre tus hombros… puedes seguir buscando a Anna hasta el cansancio, pero comienza a actuar con lo que tienes.

Fin del flash back.

La presión sobre Kino era mucha, así que lo hizo… comenzó a entrenar a Tamao pero jamás dejó de buscar a Anna… aunque presionara a Yoh con cumplir con sus obligaciones, cada mañana oraba y hacia rituales de adivinación al lado de Yohmei hasta que hace unos días su nieto apareció con ella.

Su sorpresa fue tan grande que no se pudo contener de volver a la mansión y llorar de agradecimiento con los grandes espíritus, pero no debía flaquear; había algo extraño con la rubia y es que por más que lo intentó, no logró sentir su esencia, ¿podría ser que Anna no fuera la misma? ¿Es que Hao absorbió todo de ella? ¿Querría Anna continuar con su vida?... fuera cual fuera su respuesta, la apoyaría sin dudar, por eso le puso el plazo a su nieto de 6 meses, para que Anna pudiera pensar con claridad y decidir si quería estar con su nieto y ser la esposa de los Asakura o tomar otro camino.

\- Pues Tamao se equivoca…

\- por favor abuela, trae de vuelta a Marion sólo esta vez… sé que será difícil escuchar, pero podremos entender y ayudar a Anna… por favor.- la abuela suspiró y habló.

\- Ve a descansar querido nieto… te veré en el templo a la media noche.- el shaman sonrió y asintió… lo había conseguido.

En el hospital de funbari todo estaba en orden, Anna despertó casi a las 6 de la tarde con un gran apetito, lo cual según Fausto era una buena señal. Ren fue por comida a la cafetería y la rubia comió en compañía de Jun que platicaba alegremente de su vida y lo que había estado haciendo; a la itako no le molestaba en absoluto, la hacía sentir relajada; había una televisión en la tv y ella podía usarla lo que quisiera, era extraño tener que acostumbrarse a eso después de tanto tiempo alejada de la modernidad… la noche cayó muy pronto y ella estuvo tranquila y descansando en el hospital.

A las 12 en punto de la noche, Ino e Yoh se encontraban en medio del templo, la anciana realizó el conjuro, tardó bastante tiempo hasta que encontró a la hermosa rubia de ojos verdes y traerla de regreso del descanso eterno; se veía hermosa, lo cual quería decir que estaba en un buen lugar llena de paz.

\- Hola Yoh.- dijo la rubia.- me da gusto verte.

\- Hola Marion… lo mismo digo; ella es mi abuela, Ino Asakura.-La rubia inclinó la cabeza en forma de respeto.

\- Encantada señora.-

\- igualmente niña.- dijo la anciana.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí Yoh?- cuestionó la rubia.- ¿pasa algo con Anna?

\- Ella está bien ahora.- dijo el castaño a lo cual la rubia frunció el ceño con duda.- tuvo que entrar a cirugía de emergencia porque tenía heridas internas ocasionadas por Hao.- ambas mujeres escuchaban con pesar.-sé que es difícil para ti… pero necesito que me digas todo lo que Anna pasó en estos 3 años.- la chica no se sorprendió, solo reflejó pesar por su amigo.

\- ¿estás seguro de no arrepentirte después?- dijo con insguridad.

\- Lo estoy.- reafirmó el Asakura.

\- Bien… no será fácil de digerir. Cuando Anna llegó fue encerrada en su habitación desde el primero momento, el trío de la flor estuvimos cuidándola hasta que despertó y llamamos a Hao, cuando los dejamos solos, nos quedamos fuera de la puerta donde pudimos escuchar claramente como el la… abusó. Ella fue herida y condicionada a esa habitación desde el primer día. Hao la violó y golpeó hasta crear un patrón diario, algo así como un horario o una agenda… ella ya sabía a qué hora le subirían el desayuno, la comida o la cena, también sabía en qué horarios Hao entraba a su habitación y para qué lo hacía; cuando ella se negaba, él la golpeaba y la dejaba sin comida por casi 3 días… yo era la encargada de cuidarla cuando Hao salía por provisiones, y fue cuando nos acercamos.

Yo le había hablado acerca del odio que le tenía por ser el amor de Hao y ella me odiaba por mi libertad y fue cuando algo muy extraño nos unió; nos hicimos más amigas, me hablaba de ti y de la familia Asakura, de que sabía que estabas vivo a pesar de lo que Hao decía, de lo segura que estaba de que la encontrarías. Entonces una noche Hao le reveló a Anna que esperaba embarazarla para comenzar a hacer su propio clan Asakura, con el cual vencerían en el torneo y Anna se asustó, llevaba algunos meses en el castillo cuando su periodo se retrasó y fue cuando no pudo más e… ella, intentó suicidarse, rasgó su vestido y se ahorcó, afortunadamente llegó a tiempo y consiguió un doctor que la atendiera en el castillo; ella volvió en sí y resultó que su periodo se retrasó por el estrés y la mala alimentación, no porque estuviera embarazada; después de esto Hao quemó vivo al doctor y Anna yo trazamos un plan; esto no debía volver a suceder, así que manifesté mi deseo de ayudar a Hao en las idas a los pueblos cercanos y Matilda se quedó a cuidar a Anna; ella la odiaba, la golpeaba y le tiraba la comida, pero cuando íbamos al pueblo, yo conseguía pastillas anticonceptivas para que Anna no quedara embarazada.

Ella… fue perdiendo la esperanza poco a poco, y trató de morir dos veces más hasta que Hao comenzó a dejarla salir al jardín después de un año entero de no pisar fuera de su cuarto. De repente y de forma muy extraña, un pequeño cachorro entró por el jardín y Anna se enamoró inmediatamente de él, le suplicó a Hao poder conservarlo y él lo maldijo para convertirlo en un demonio y que cuidara de ella, por eso el perro conserva su edad de cachorro y puede transformarse en algo feroz.

Hao le tomó más confianza a Anna y ya no la tenía sólo en la habitación, podía estar en el jardín o en otras áreas pero siempre custodiada de los secuaces de Hao… fue muy difícil, Anna es hermosa y era deseada por todos los malditos enfermos del grupo… más de uno intentó tomarla, pero Hao acaba con ellos en el momento…

Hasta que un día de comprar víveres, algo milagroso pasó… a lo lejos vi a Morphin y sabía que Lyserg debía estar cera… escribí una nota para el e hice que mi espíritu acompañante se la entregara a Morphin, así fue como ustedes llegaron a Anna.- el silencio los invadió por unos minutos, la vida de Anna en esos años había sido horrible y estaba en manos de ellos cambiarlo...-

\- No sabes, cómo te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por Anna, te estaré en deuda por siempre.

\- Me pagarás con que Anna sea feliz… ella fue mi única amiga de verdad.

\- gracias muchacha, por hablarnos con la verdad; ahora… nosotros nos haremos cargo.

Tan ensimismados estaban en su conversación con Marion que nadie notó que una pelirosa escuchaba toda la historia con una malvada sonrisa…

\- Con esta información será suficiente para destruirte para siempre…

Continuará…

 **Hola chicos, después de tanto tiempo sé que me odian pero de verdad lo lamento, estoy trabajando duro y entré a estudiar otra carrera por lo cual me quedo con mucho menos tiempo pero hago lo posible por avanzar en mis fics que jamás nunca abandonaré.**

 **Agradezco mucho sus reviews que me motivan enormemente a continuar.**

 **En este momento trabajo en el avance de ¿en qué se convirtió?**

 **Acepto sus sugerencias de todo corazón.**

 **Muchísimas gracias…**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
